Campamento SM ( taeny )
by Medusse
Summary: Un campamento de verano puede cambiarte la vida y un amor puede ser peligroso. Misterios que se ocultan en la oscuridad del bosque y en la humedad de la tierra. Cuida tus pasos y no descuides tu espalda, que desde el rincón, entre la hierba alguien te observa. Taeny - SNSD - Lesbian 18 #Taeny #lesbian #snsd #soosun #yulsic #exo #fanfic
1. Ojos pardos

Se preguntarán: ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?

Bueno, la mala suerte o quizás el destino se encargaron de atar todos los hilos entorno a esta historia. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido yo que el asistir a aquel campamento de verano cambiaría toda mi vida?

Todo comenzó aquel día...

\- Tren con destino a Gyerim saldrá a las 18:00 hrs desde el andén 4, por favor se recomienda a los pasajeros de este vagón abordar ahora. -

Levanté la mirada, tomé mis maletas y me encaminé hacia el tren, al andén donde se encontraba la salida de escape a todos mis problemas familiares, los que últimamente ya no me dejaban dormir. En casa mamá y papá se llevaban discutiendo, mi madre ya no soportaba las infidelidades de el señor Hwang y todo ya estaba decidido, ellos se separarían dentro de poco.

No es que ellos ya lo hubiesen anunciado pero la decisión estaba más que tomada por ambos aunque ninguno digiera nada, no había forma ya de salvar su matrimonio.

Abordé el tren sin pensar en nada más y me senté junto a la ventana, el cielo se encontraba de un hermoso color naranja, el atardecer se despedía de mí brindándome un cálido abrazo a través de los casi escasos y débiles rayos del sol.

En California solían mandarme a campamentos así, en un intento por deshacerse de mí, pero ¿qué tan diferentes serían esos a los de aquí de Corea del sur? Y aunque una parte de mí se encontraba deprimida ya que sabía cual era la razón por la que me enviaban a este viaje, pero otra parte de mi ser, estaba ansiosa por las nuevas aventuras que se acercaban cada vez más.

Al llegar el paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos e incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. El terreno era inmenso, los arboles eran abundantes y tan altos que daban la impresión de que podían tocar el cielo. Una voz grabe se encargo de sacarme de mis pensamientos ante la hermosa vista, se trataba de un Joven aproximadamente de unos veinte años, alto y robusto, de cabello negro que sujetaba en una cola de pequeño tamaño, lo cual no le quitaba nada de varonil, por el contrario, le daba un toque salvaje. Vestía una playera negra y unas bermudas de un verde oscuro, ropa bastante acorde para la situación.

\- Todos por favor pongan atención y escuchen, mi nombre es Park Yoochun y soy uno de los guardias del prestigiado Campamento SM, en esta ocasión seré el encargado de guiarlos hasta el comedor en donde se les serán asignadas sus cabañas y sus respectivas camas. poe favor síganme y no se separen tanto. -

Caminamos tras el Guardia Park, un grupo aproximadamente de unos cuarenta jóvenes, todos de entre dieciséis y veinte años. El camino era hermoso, ríos, animales, puentes colgantes, era todo lo que siempre quise en un campamento. Realmente era un manjar para la vista y hacía que a ratos se me olvidase el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Al entrar al comedor, primero nos dividieron entre hombres y mujeres, luego formamos filas para sortear las habitaciones que nos tocaría a cada uno de los miembros del campamento.

\- ¿Así que veinticinco?, bien sígueme, es por aquí. - me sobresalte al sentir el ojo espía de alguien detrás de mi y su voz melódica cerca de mi oído. Me di vuelta y me topé con un chico hermoso que vestía igual al guardia Park, realmente hermoso, de ojos pardos y cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y cara delicadamente tallada.

\- Gra-gracias. - sonreí tontamente y camine detrás de aquel magnifico ser junto a unas siete chicas que estaban al igual que yo babeando con el dios coreano frente a nosotras.

\- Esta sera su cabaña, dentro encontraran las no camas. Deben dejar su equipaje aquí y luego ir al comedor para la cena. Nos vemos ahí. - sonrió de manera espectacular, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Una vez ya dentro de la cabaña, cada una eligió una cama, en total eramos ocho mujeres.

\- Al parecer se nos adelanto una. - la chica más alta de todas señalo la cama del rincón la cual ya tenia maletas encima.

Caminé a lo largo de la cabaña y me decidí por la que estaba junto a esa cama ya ocupada, ya que daba justo a la ventana y observar el cielo antes de dormir seria maravilloso.

Compartí el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios con Jessica, una chica de mi edad y quien también había vivido en california exactamente en el estado de Washington. Nuestra conversación trataba de las diferencias entre ambas culturas, ambas teníamos mucho en común por lo que no demoró en compatibilizar conmigo.

\- Viste la cantidad de chicos que había en el comedor esto va a ser divertido, estoy agotada de caminar por estos senderos rocosos. - Jessica se dejo caer sobre el colchón de su cama, se quito las zapatillas y masajeo sus pies. - No se si podre soportar hasta el fin de este campamento, quedare sin piernas. -

Jessica era una chica rubia, de aspecto elegante y muy delicada, pero a la vez daba la impresión de ser una mujer dura, impenetrable. En la cama próxima había una chica de proporciones espectaculares, cabello negro y piel morena la cual observaba curiosamente a Jessica.

\- Hey chicas, ¡presentémonos! recuerden que seremos compañeras de habitación. Debemos llevarnos bien. - exclamó nuevamente la más alta, extendiendo una manta sobre el centro de la habitación y sentándose sobre ella.

Todas tomamos asiento y nos miramos las caras sin saber quién debería comenzar a hablar. La primera en romper el silencio fue la explosiva alta, misma que había sido la única en atreverse a hablarle al grupo completo.

\- Bueno seré la primera, Soy Sooyoung Tengo dieciocho pero pueden llamarme Soo. ¡Espero tener una buena relación con todas! - Así que se llamaba Sooyoung, tenia el cabello corto por sobre los hombros era realmente alta y delgada, su rostro mostraba siempre una hermosa sonrisa y pensé al momento en que ella sería quien nos entretendría las noches.

\- Yo... Me llamo Im Yoona de diecisiete. -prosiguió una chica de cabello castaño liso, quien al igual que Sooyoung tenía la apariencia de ser alguien explosiva pero con un toque de ternura.

\- Hyoyeon a sus servicios, dieciocho años y en el éxtasis de su vida. - sonrió animadamente una chica rubia de aspecto humilde y con tan solo mirarla me pude dar cuenta que ella se convertiría en una muy buena amiga.

Jessica miro a la morena quien era la siguiente en presentarse, sostuvieron sus miradas un segundo y ambas se ruborizaron levemente.

\- Kwon Yuri de dieciocho años, espero llevarnos bien. - le sonrió únicamente a mi nueva amiga rubia, haciendo que esta se ruborizara aún más. Aclaro su garganta y respondió a aquel exclusivo saludo.

\- Hi, my name is Jung Jessica , I am 18 years old and I from California. - todas abrieron sus ojos ante el ingles de la rubia, quien al notar el gesto les devolvió una sonrisa autosuficiente.

\- ¿No eres coreana? - una pequeña rubia se acerco a analizar los rasgos de Jessica. - Disculpen soy la adorable Sunny y tengo dieciocho. - prosiguió su búsqueda en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Mis padres son coreanos, pero yo nací fuera de aquí. - se apartó del toque de la pequeña. - Hablo perfectamente coreano e ingles. - sonrió a las demás quienes la admiraban atentamente. - Al igual que ella. - su dedo señalo en mi dirección y todas giraron hacia mí.

De pronto sentí una sensación intensa, como si alguien me estuviera observando, alguien más aparte de las chicas junto a mí. Un codazo de jessica me saco de aquella extraña situación obligándome a presentarme.

\- Soy Hwang Tiffany también vengo de California, tengo dieciocho. - sonreí a todas con mi clásico eyes smile.

\- Yo soy Kim Taeyeon... Un gusto. -

Una voz proveniente de mi espalda me hizo estremecer y girar al instante, una chica de cabello castaño claro casi dorado, ojos a tono con su cabello, ojos pardos e intensos, ojos que se encontraban fijos a los míos. Sin darme cuenta contuve la respiración.

No soy consiente de cuanto duró aquel momento, pero si de lo significativo de aquella conexión.

Fue de un segundo a otro que una voz lejana rompió aquel hechizo.

\- Disculpe ¿qué edad tiene? - una chica de aspecto infantil cerro su libro y miro a la extraña.

La misteriosa chica vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a unos jeans ceñidos del mismo color, se sentó sobre la cama que se encontraba ocupada cuando llegamos, sonrió y contesto sin mirar a nadie.

\- Tengo diecinueve. -

\- Al parecer soy la menor, mi nombre es Seohyun. Espero que cuiden de mí. - la chica sonrió angelicalmente a todas. - Ya es tarde... Creo que debemos ir a dormir.- agregó la menor haciendo que jessica volviera su atención al circulo y la mirara con algo de desprecio.

\- ¡Olvídalo! - la efusiva Sunny negó con sus brazos, sonrió traviesamente y prosiguió - ¡Hay que brindar por el comienzo de esta amistad! - se levantó, fue hacia su maleta y comenzó a buscar. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a sentarse con cuatro botellas verdes en las manos.

\- ¡Eh, eso es Soju! ¡trajiste alcohol al campamento! - la más alta le arrebato una de las botellas y la abrió rápidamente. - Eres la mejor. - bebió un gran sorbo de aquel líquido transparente.

La pequeña Seohyun hizo un gesto de disgusto y se levantó dirigiéndose a dormir a su cama. Sunny nos entrego una botella para jessica y yo, luego le dio una a Yoona y Yuri, ella compartiría su botella con Hyoyeon.

\- ¡Hey! Taeyeon ¿bebes con nosotras? - Soo levanto su botella hacia la castaña del fondo de la cabaña y esta respondió con un seco "no, gracias"

Eran ya pasada las tres de la madrugada cuando decidimos ir a recostarnos, Yuri se encargo de meter a la cama a mi rubia amiga, mientras que Sunny, Hyoyeon y Sooyoung juntaron sus camas y se dejaron caer sobre ellas durmiéndose al instante. Yo en cambio, me arrastré hasta el borde de mi cama, realmente no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol por lo que al intentar levantarme perdí el equilibrio pero por suerte no caí. Unos delgados pero firmes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me sostuvieron.

\- No deberías beber así si tu organismo no está acostumbrado... Chica extranjera...- susurró en mi mejilla, sin que nuestra piel hiciera contacto mientras sus ojos pardos se clavaron en los míos.

Me ruborice al verla tan próxima, pude sentir como mis músculos internos se contrajeron ante su presencia, nunca en mi vida había sentido aquel huracán de sensaciones en un segundo.

\- Lo si-siento... - dije casi de forma inaudible, manteniendo su mirada y perdiéndome en aquel profundo color pardo.

\- Kim Taeyeon, a tus ordenes.- su voz era tan armónica; Me apego más a su cuerpo haciendo que mi respiración se cortara y mi boca se abriera en sorpresa a los escasos centímetros que nos separaban de aquel toque tan irreal.

En un movimiento ágil me dejo recostada sobre mi cama, esbozó una media sonrisa y se tumbó en su lugar volteándose hacia mi y volviendo a mirarme de esa forma tan penetrante.

\- De-debo quitarme los jeans... - le hice un gesto con la mano indicándole que dejara de mirar ya que no me cambiaría con ella observándome.

\- Sería un delito no apreciarlo con su debida atención, pero ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo. Buenas noches Tiffany. - dio una mirada a lo largo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío a medida que avanzaba y luego se volteo.

Ya contra la almohada no quise darle vueltas a nada, el alcohol me impedía pensar con claridad. Cerré los ojos y me dormí, unos profundos y dominantes ojos pardos invadieron mi sueño.


	2. En la oscuridad del bosque

— Todas arriba, vamos, vamos despierten, hoy será un largo día. —

Un murmullo fue creciendo a mi alrededor, pasos y regaños llenaban mis oídos, cuando por fin me desperté vi su cama vacía, no había rastros de ella...

— Fanny... Uhm, no quiero hacer nada hoy... — Jessica se dejo caer sobre mí molestándome pero no dije nada, mi cabeza dolía mucho. Quité el cuerpo de la rubia y me puse de pie, el alcohol de la noche anterior seguía haciendo efecto en mí, tome todo lo necesario y me fui a dar un baño.

El agua era tan refrescante, aún más después de un sueño tan agitado, porque sí, había estado soñando toda la noche con esa chica.

Observé mi cuerpo en el espejo aun borroso por el vapor, mi piel blanca, cabello rojizo, pómulos esbeltos y mi hermoso eyesmile. Nunca había sido egocéntrica, pero últimamente me estaba volviendo más guapa, no tenía nada que envidiar a las otras chicas ya que mi cuerpo también dotaba de buenas proporciones. Me seque, me vestí y luego junto a las demás nos encaminamos al comedor.

Al entrar al gran comedor divisé nuevamente al guardia Park quien estaba junto a un chico de apariencia tierna e infantil, ambos vestían el mismo uniforme por lo que pude deducir que aquel también era uno de los guardias del campamento. Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con desconocidos llenos de curiosidad cuando las cabezas de todos los presentes se voltearon hacia una de las puertas.

— Mira quien viene ahí Fanny ... — me volteé junto con la multitud obedeciendo a mi rubia amiga.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante pues ellos eran blancos como la cal, tenían ojos similares a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, ojeras malvas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio, figura escultural, rasgos finos y perfectos, ojos pardos fue todo lo que pude ver y el parecido que más coincidía entre ellos. Taeyeon se movía con elegancia al lado del guardia Jaejoong, quien la llevaba sujeta de la cintura. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto, dioses caminando entre mortales. Un tercer joven apareció casi fugazmente junto a ellos, él tenía el cabello un tanto castaño y más corto que los otros dos, pero era igual de hermoso.

— Ese es Kim Jaejoong... Es uno de los hombres más deseados del campamento, todas las temporadas deja corazones rotos por doquier — Sunny susurró para nosotras mientras jugaba coquetamente con una cuchara en sus carnosos labios.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros eran tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, poseían una belleza inhumana y devastadora, dotados con el semblante de un ángel, era una belleza que lograba marearme.

— Esa chica... ¿No es aquella que duerme con nosotras? Ten...Tae... —

La más joven levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvíe los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha, como si algo le causara intriga.

— Taeyeon...— interrumpí a Sooyoung, sintiéndome algo avergonzada pero nadie se percató. La miré de refilón, ella seguía observándome y su rostro reflejó una lijare contrariedad, yo volví a desviar la vista centrándome en mi círculo más cercano.

— Si Kim Taeyeon. Vaya... Ambos tienen los mismos apellidos. Serán... ¿Matrimonio? —

La idea me sobresalto al igual que a casi todas las de la mesa. Nos volteamos nuevamente a mirarlos y el guardia Jaejoong sostenía suavemente la mano de Taeyeon, acariciándola apenas con el pulgar.

— Ellos siempre andan juntos de vez en cuando se les une Yunho. — Sunny señalo al chico de cabello castaño oscuro que se encontraba con ellos, al parecer Sunny había venido reiteradas veces a este campamento, sabía con exactitud como burlar cada norma y cada guardia de la institución, además de saber de memoria los chismes del lugar.

Ellos realmente eran una pareja hermosa que se complementaban al 100%, concentré mi atención en mi desayuno ya que lo necesitaría para comenzar el día con energía, también en un intento absurdo de dejar de espiar a la joven pareja.

— Bien, todos pongan atención. La actividad de hoy sera de duos, cada quien sera libre de escoger, en primer lugar se les dará un mapa junto a un bolso con víveres y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir tres días, deberán buscar recursos si se les acaban. Esta es la prueba de admisión para el inicio del verdadero Campamento SM. — dijo aquel guardia de aspecto infantil con el que Yoochun había estado horas atrás.

— Así como dice Junsu deben pasar la prueba. Su objetivo sera llegar al punto señalado en sus mapas y traernos lo que ahí se encuentra. Les deseamos suerte, tendrán que recorrer lo extenso de nuestros terrenos si quieren aprobar, pero cuidado dentro del bosque también hay peligros. ¡Buena suerte a todos! Let's Go! — concluyó el carismático guardia Park Yoochun quien llevaba su cabello suelto y sin la coleta.

— Tome señorita Hwang... — volteé y me encontré con dos perlas pardos pertenecientes al guardia Kim Jaejong, el poseía los mismos hermosos ojos que ella, la misma belleza, la misma fuerza de presencia, pero ella producía mayor daño en mi; Recibí el equipaje de las manos de él y al instante sentí un brazo por mis hombros.

— Hola Jaejoong... — Jessica saludo de forma descortés y recibió también su equipaje de manos de Jaejoong, él solamente le sonrío y se marchó.

— Deberías ser más... Educada Jess, apenas lo conoces y ya le tuteas. — me puse la mochila y sujete mi cabello en una cola.

— Tú deberías ser menos tímida, eres hermosa y deberías sacarle provecho a esos buenos atributos que tienes. ¿Vamos a ir juntas... o p...- y en ese momento fuimos interrumpidas por Yoona y las demás.

— ¿Irán juntas chicas? Yo iré con Sunny aunque no creo que lleguemos a la meta. — la más alta rió traviesamente y luego continuó. — lo más posible es que nos caigamos a un risco borrachas. — Todas reímos al unísono ya que las posibilidades de que aquello sucediera eran altas.

— Yoona y yo iremos juntas. La pequeña Seohyun por ser de menor edad fue asignada con un guardabosque así que solamente queda Yuri. — Hyoyeon la chica de aspecto humilde, sacudió amistosamente el cabello negro azabache de Yuri, quien no hacía más que mirar a la rubia junto a mí.

— Yuri ¿Por qué no vas con Taeyeon?... Ella es buena en esta prueba, créeme que tendrán buenos resultados. — una voz grabe nos hizo voltear y ahí estaba Jaejoong, Taeyeon y el chico de nombre Yunho.

Yuri abrió los ojos y asintió, casi sin otra opción, obedeciendo a Jaejoong. —Bueno, no me complica ir con ella. Si tú la recomiendas, debe ser por algo.— se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al guardia.

— Claro que es por... Algo — llevó sus gruesos y largos dedos a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola de forma lenta y mirándola casi inescrutablemente. Ese gesto hizo que todas nos sonrojáramos. Wow... Que pareja.

— Tete, cuídate... — el chico de cabellos castaño oscuro abrió la boca para hablar dejándonos ver que su voz era menos ronca de lo que nos imaginábamos, o me imaginaba yo.

— No me llames así Yunho y tranquilo. Ustedes diviértanse. — ella sonrió a ambos.

— Eso pretendo hacer... — Yunho le brindó una particular mirada a Jaejoong y después le regaló una sonrisa a Taeyeon, tras eso ambos seres viriles desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Nos adentramos juntas en las profundidades del bosque, ahí era todo niebla y humedad, el musgo cubría todo y los arboles caídos adornaban de forma rustica el camino, mis pantalones impermeables habían sido una buena elección, ya que eran cómodos y me abrigaban del frío que comenzaba a penetrar debido a lo mojado del ambiente. Caminábamos en una fila liderada por Taeyeon, le seguía de cerca Yuri quien iba conversando animadamente con Jessica. Luego venía yo, Yoona y Hyoyeon, al final estaban las despreocupadas "pareja explosión" compuesta por Sooyoung y Sunny.

Caminamos alrededor de un kilómetro para adentrarnos en el profundo y denso corazón del bosque. Nos sentamos a descansar e hidratarnos, nuestra líder turística sacó los cuatro mapas, los de todas las parejas y comenzó a observarlos, me aproximé lentamente a ella sentándome a su lado y descifrando lo que intentaba deducir de aquellos papeles con coordenadas números y relieves.

— ¿Comprendes algo sobre mapas? — dijo sin mirarme, sorprendiéndome por su rápida reacción.

— Creo que podría aprender algo... — sonreí con timidez, era la primera verdadera conversación que teníamos.

Giró su cabeza para entablar contacto visual conmigo, al momento me tense y al parecer ella pudo captarlo.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando te miro?... — su mirada se endureció un poco y se volvió más intimidante, al nivel de hacerme pensar que podía leer mis pensamientos.

— N-no lo estoy... — mentí sin éxito. — Soy... Tímida con toda la gente... — agregué rápidamente, desviando mi mirada a mis manos que jugaban de forma nerviosa con la tela del pantalón.

— Es hora de que el grupo de Yoona y Hyoyeon se separen del nuestro, luego nos dejaran las ruidosas de Sunny y Sooyoung. Tengo un día y medio para seguir intimidándote señorita extranjera. — su pálido rostro dibujo una sonrisa para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a Yoona.

Taeyeon era el misterio hecho mujer. Deseché todo pensamiento acerca de la diosa de ojos pardos y caminé hacia Yoona para escuchar lo que la misteriosa chica iba a decir.

— Ustedes dos deben continuar camino al sur ahora, eso quiere decir que nos dividiremos ya que nosotras seis continuamos hacia el este. — les entregó su mapa y volvió al lugar en donde estaba anteriormente.

Nos despedimos de ambas deseándoles buena suerte y que no se confiaran de las supuestas habilidades del instinto de Yoona ya que a lo largo del camino que ya habíamos recorrido, la chica de aspecto risueño había demostrado que no tenía dotes de percepción. Caminamos hasta que la noche comenzó a caer y con ella también aumento el frío. Nos detuvimos por insistencia de Jessica quien ya no resistía el dolor de pies y no podía ver por donde caminaba, debido a eso tropezaba con todo haciéndonos demorar.

— Este es un lugar seguro. Yuri te encargo el fuego mientras, yo prepararé la tienda. —

La morena asintió y comenzó a buscar leña para calentar el ambiente, Taeyeon por su parte ayudada de mala gana por Sooyoung preparaban una tienda múltiple para que todas nos refugiáramos en ella. Instalada ya, yo y Sunny distribuimos los sacos dentro. Todas estábamos agotadas por el recorrido, se podía ver en los rostros; Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata, sacamos unas barras energéticas y comimos. Sunny no perdió tiempo e hizo aparecer rápidamente unas botellas blancas que contenían vino de arroz.

El alcohol alteraba todos mis sentidos, pero ya que Sunny insistió... No pensé dos veces su oferta y bebí con ellas.


	3. Ojos oscuros

\- Vamos Fanny esto no es como el Soju, es más suave solo tómalo despacio y no sucederá nada. -

Sostuve el licor convencida de el sabio conocimiento de Sunny hacia el alcohol y me dispuse a beber de ella, su sabor me agrado y lo que decía la pequeña era verdad. Jessica y Yuri compartían una de las botellas y más que eso, conversaban íntimamente acerca de la vida de la morena que por lo que podía oír, era una especie de nadadora o salvavidas.

Aquellas perlas pardos me observaban a través del dorado de las llamas y sentía el poder de ellas sobre mí. Le regalé mi característico eyesmile y levanté mi botella hacia ella, Taeyeon me sonrío y negó, renegando mi invitación.

La haría beber hoy.

Bebí un trago y me levanté, caminé hacia ella y me senté pegada a su cuerpo. Su mirada se encendió al verme tan cerca, sonrió y susurró de forma que solamente yo la pudiera oír.

\- ¿Esa Forma tan provocativa de caminar es común en su país señorita Hwang? - me ruborice, ya que no me había percatado de mi insinuante forma de actuar.

\- En mi país es común y de buena educación recibir lo que otra persona ofrece...- levanté mi botella y la rose contra su mejilla. - Oh... Debe ser que los coreanos son reservados para todo y quizás le temen a personas que no lo son.-

Levante una de mis cejas y sonreí victoriosamente, ya que Taeyeon tomó la botella y la inclinó en su boca, derramando así el liquido dentro de ella.

Objetivo cumplido.

Tras beber dejó la botella en mis manos y se acercó, casi rozando mi nariz, lo que me hizo retroceder un poco.

\- La única que debería temer aquí eres tú, corres peligro... - susurró a centímetro de mi piel y pude sentir el olor del alcohol en su aliento.

Su mirada era intensa, tanto como las flamantes llamas frente a nosotras, ardían más a mi parecer y me quemaban como si ella me pusiese a altas temperaturas. Atrevidamente avance unos centímetros haciendo que la que retrocediera esta vez fuera ella.

\- Dices que debería temer ¿Temerte a ti? ¿Estoy en peligro? uhm... ¿Qué me harás Tae Tae ? - sentí un calor proveniente de mi interior, sensación que hizo que me estremeciera un poco y me mordiera el labio inferior.

Taeyeon abrió sus ojos con una expresión que no pude leer, tomó nuevamente la botella y bebió un largo trago. Sooyoung captó esto y no tardo en bromear, cortándose así un poco la candente escena que yo ya había imaginado en mi mente.

\- Hey Taeyeon, deja un poco para Fanny y para mí. - comentó la esbelta, arrastrando cada palabra y dejando en claro los efectos del licor.

Soo se había bebido ya dos botellas con Sunny e iban por la tercera ambas se encontraban ya en un estado poco lucido, Jessica y Yuri estaban en la misma situación, aunque con solamente una botella y media, se veía que ellas no eran tan profesionales como las otra dos. Sunny me contribuyó otra botella más para mí y la diosa Kim, la cual acabamos en un santiamén.

Al cabo de unos minutos la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor era electrificante, densa y asfixiante.

Todas a excepción de Taeyeon nos metimos a la tienda en cuanto el fuego se apagó, comenzaba a hacer frío y el viento congelaba la piel haciendo que todas tembláramos. Jessica no dudó en juntar sus sacos con Yuri, al igual que Sunny y Soo, Quienes estaban usando otras técnicas para entrar en calor. Me deshice de mi ropa, quedando así en el conjunto que llevaba y me introduje dentro de mi lugar, me cubrí con las mantas sobrantes,

Y me recosté. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, sentía el cuerpo liviano. Cerré un momento mis ojos para calmar las emociones y escuché como los suspiros fueron en aumento hasta convertirse en quejidos, luego gemidos, los cuales provenían de la pequeña rubia. Me sonroje al entender la situación pero luego desvié la atención a la sombra que se acercaba a mí y en medio de la oscuridad de la tienda sentí su suave olor, su esencia, la sentí a ella.

Abrió mi saco y lo unió al de ella, se metió junto a mí y nos cubrió con las mantas. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y me apegó completamente a ella. Suspire y me estremecí al sentir lo fría que estaba su mano, envolví mis brazos en su cabeza, sintiendo una fuerte corriente recorrer mi cuerpo debido al contacto tan cercano con ese ser casi divino.

Permanecimos así un tiempo, en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad busqué inmediatamente su intoxicante mirada. Sus iris estaban de un brillante dorado, sus ojos estaban más encendidos que nunca, su mirada ardía y me derretía. Taeyeon se incomodó al sentir los gemidos del ambiente y creo que se avergonzó, Taeyeon avergonzada, sin duda sería algo que jamás podría olvidar.

\- ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras? - me murmuró, bajo pero claro.

\- No quiero dormir. - solté sin vergüenza, segura de mis palabras.

\- Si no quieres dormir... - sugirió, ignorando mi tono insinuante y me dejó a la espera, yo le miré los labios y se me cortó la respiración.

\- Si no quieres dormir... ¿Qué? - insistí ansiosa.

Rió entre dientes.

\- En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer? - cambió de dirección, dejándome a mí la elección.

Al principio no supe que responder, deseaba muchas cosas pero en ese momento solamente una me nublaba el juicio, y finalmente admití.

\- No estoy segura. - confesé, siendo sincera y queriendo jugar un poco con ella.

\- Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido. - agregó enseguida y se aproximó haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizar de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando cada centímetro de mi piel.

\- Me agradaría más... Escuchar los tuyos, tus gemidos. -

Susurro en mi oído, provocando así en mi interior una leve contracción. ¡Se me estaba insinuando descaradamente! y aunque la idea no me molestó ni un poco... Me gustaba dramatizar en mi cabeza.

Ignoraba que nos encontrábamos en una tienda con cuatro personas más, para mí ya solo estábamos nosotras dos, en esa burbuja personal que se creaba cada vez que ella se me acercaba.

Sentí su mano viajar libremente por mi cintura y mi respiración se agitó levemente. Su cuerpo completo estaba frío y el mío ardía, nuestros ojos fijos en los de la otra, ella analizando cada reacción mía ante su tacto. Bajó más su mano hasta llegar a mi trasero rozándolo con suavidad, lo apretó levemente haciéndome estremecer bajo su palma. Enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, jalándolo suavemente. Su mirada se endureció aún más al ver mi respuesta, sonrió y llevó su tacto nuevamente por mi cintura pero esta vez simplemente rozando sus yemas por sobre mi dermis, su mano estaba fría y mi piel muy por el contrario, quemaba. Subió por mis costillas parsimoniosamente, tomándose todo el tiempo que ella así deseaba, al llegar a mi sujetador sentí como mi respiración se detuvo una vez más.

\- ¿A esto... Te referías cuando me dijiste que debía temerte? - susurré entre un suspiro. Mi voz estaba temblorosa debido a la oleada de sensaciones y mi rostro se encontraba impasible.

\- Más que esto.- comentó con la voz grave, casi en un gruñido.

No la dejé terminar, me subí sobre su cuerpo y acerqué mi rostro al de ella, el cual yacía debajo del mío. Taeyeon vestía una playera y un buzo, prendas que dificultaba lo que yo tenía en mente; ella sujetó mi cintura duramente al verse bajo mi control a lo que yo respondí con una juguetona sonrisa.

Comencé a mover suavemente mis caderas, sosteniendo la mirada exasperada de la diosa indefensa que tenía bajo mi completo control, meciéndome sobre su vientre, buscando generar una fricción entre nosotras. Taeyeon comenzó a subir sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a la copa de mi sujetador, apretó suavemente uno de mis pechos haciéndome estremecer de forma profunda.

\- Ahora... Sabrás Stephanie. -

En un movimiento más que rápido me encontré debajo de ella, con los brazos sujetos por sobre mis hombros y con ambas piernas separadas. Era una posición favorable para ella, estaba sumida bajo su merced y no me molestaba para nada.

\- Ya... No me puedo controlar. - susurró sobre mis labios y luego me beso intensa y profundamente.

El sabor de sus labios fríos, carnosos y de su lengua impaciente que buscaba explorarme la boca, todo hacia una mezcla mortal en la que me estaba asfixiando.

Con la mano libre torturaba uno de mis pechos, dándome oleadas de deseo, gemí en cuanto liberó mi boca y ella sonrió al escuchar el resultado de su tacto, levantó mi sujetador y dejó al descubierto mi torso. Elevó su mirada hacia la mía, mordió provocativamente su labio inferior y acerco su hermoso rostro a mis descubiertos senos.

Mi cuerpo entero se contraía al sentirla atacar mi pecho mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando y tirando de mis pezones, joder, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aún más cuando era la primera vez que sentía todo eso.

De pronto Taeyeon se detuvo, abrí mis ojos y su rostro se encontraba impenetrable.

\- Algo anda mal. No, justo ahora no. - se puso de pie y salió fuera de la tienda dejando mi piel arder en solitario.

Quedé desconcertada y con el ritmo cardíaco muy irregular, sacudí mi cabeza y me vestí rápidamente para salir de la tienda e ir a buscarla.

Al salir el frío viento me recibió con una bofetada, dentro de la tienda el ambiente estaba cargado de calor, totalmente diferente a la temperatura de afuera. Me ruborice al recordar el motivo de lo elevado que marcaba el termómetro ahí dentro y miré a mi alrededor, vi que Taeyeon se encontraba de pie frente a un grupo de chicos los cuales en total eran cinco y tenían aproximadamente unos diecisiete años ya que se veían menores.

\- Hey... Miren quien se perdió de su montaña de hielo. - dijo uno de los jóvenes.

\- Es el campamento, cachorro. Sé que sabes de el. Solamente estas buscando problemas y si no te vas los tendrás. -

Me acerqué y tomé el brazo de Tae, todos los chicos me observaron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos eran de aspecto similar: cabello oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, buen físico y piel morena. Taeyeon se encontraba seria y amenazante, era como si compartieran un secreto, un odio profundo.

\- Segura que es el campamento... Y no una cena querida Taeyeon.- la actitud de ese chico era bastante desagradable, paseó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo descaradamente haciendo que un pequeño dejo de temor se me incrustada en el pecho.

Una voz ya conocida se adelantó y respondió dejando a Taeyeon con las palabras en la boca, el ceño fruncido y todas las ganas de soltar su veneno.

\- Es un campamento Kai. Supongo que con mi palabra te debería quedar más que claro. - Jaejoong salió junto a Yunho de entre unos árboles y caminaron a donde nos encontrábamos ambas.

Me sorprendía verlos ahí, pero lo agradecía con todo el alma.

El chico llamado Kai miró con repulsión a Jaejoong, chasqueo la lengua y dio media vuelta quedando de cara a su extraño grupo. Los demás chicos pusieron atención a unos gestos que hizo él y luego se marcharon corriendo, desapareciendo así en la oscuridad del bosque.

\- Que escandalosos chicos. - Jaejoong puso su mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara, lo mire y él me sonrío cálidamente, si que era divino ese hombre.

\- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos. Solo estábamos comprobando que todo fuera bien, vuelva a la cama señorita Hwang.- hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada a Taeyeon - Mantente alerta.- Yunho hizo un gesto de despedida y ambos se marcharon, dejándome desconcertada...

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

\- Ellos son unos antisociales a los cuales les gusta molestar en los momentos más inoportunos... - me sonrío por sobre su hombro, provocándome un leve tono carmín en las mejillas.

Era experta en leer las preguntas no formuladas de mi mente y contestarlas a la brevedad.

\- El momento más inoportuno... - susurré tímidamente al recordar en donde habíamos quedado, apreté levemente mis piernas al sentir una corriente entre ellas y sentí un deseo de seguir en aquello.

Sus ojos pardos se ablandaron ante mi gran aporte, suspiró y observó el escaso cielo que se podía apreciar a través de las inmensas e interminables copas de los arboles que nos rodeaban.

\- Ve a dormir... Al parecer las otras han acabado ya con el escándalo. Será mejor que descanses, mañana tendremos que caminar bastante.- comentó en la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Hice un pequeño puchero al escucharla asegurándome de que ella no lo viera, mi cabeza dolía y sí, estaba agotada, mi cuerpo pesaba el doble de su peso normal.

Con mis dedos di un corto masaje en mis sienes y le reproché.

\- ¿No vendrás conmigo? -

Guardó silencio un instante y dijo. - Al parecer quieres terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso por culpa de aquella molesta visita. -

No pude ver la expresión de su rostro pero supuse que tendría una sonrisa tenue.

\- Si.- Respondí sin vacilar, el alcohol realmente me envalentonaba.

\- Lo siento, ve a dormir. Por favor no insistas. - sentenció, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Sonreí sin motivo alguno, di media vuelta sobre mis talones y me metí a la tienda. Taeyeon tenía razón, las demás dormían profundamente. Volví a desvestirme y luego me acosté, me sentía desilusionada y agotada, sin ganas de poner a funcionar mis neuronas como para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

El ruido de la naturaleza ocupaba cada rincón de mi cabeza, los molestos cánticos de los pájaros, los insoportables roces entre las hojas de los arboles, el movimiento que creaba el viento, todo era escandalosamente molesto.

-Ti-fa-nny. -

\- ¡Tiffany! -

\- ¡Despierta dormilona! - unas manos me sacudieron sin delicadeza alguna, despertándome así por completo.

\- ¡Dios Jessica! Es necesario tanto escándalo tan temprano por la mañana. - refunfuñe, talle mis ojos y di un pequeño bostezo, mi cabeza dolía mortalmente y de seguro mi rostro era de muerte.

\- Has dormido más que todas, tenemos que hablar muchas cosas Fanny - la rubia bajó la mirada avergonzada, sonreí para mis adentros pues sospechaba ya que era eso que tenía que escuchar de sus labios.

Miré a mi alrededor, la luz del bosque ya se hacía presente lo que significaba que un nuevo día había comenzado hace buen rato. La tienda se encontraba vacía, Jessica me explicó que Sunny junto Soo habían salido a caminar por los alrededores y que ella quería ir al arrollo que Taeyeon había mencionado para tomar una ducha, eso sí, en compañía de Yuri.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor esperas a que lleguemos ahí todas juntas? - le comenté distraída mientras trataba de despertar del todo.

\- Fanny en qué mundo vives. Esto es un campamento hay que explorar y divertirse, ¿te quedas o vas? - insistió mientras metía un par de cosas en un pequeño bolso.

\- No me siento en condiciones de una expedición extra, gracias Jess, vayan con cuidado. -

La resaca era terrible y mis ánimos no eran los mejores, así que me limité a desearle suerte a Ssica y ordenar el interior de la tienda mientras encontraba las ganas de levantarme por ahí entre las sábanas.

Mientras doblaba los sacos comencé a repasar la secuencia de imágenes que florecían de la noche pasada, me sonroje al recordar mi actitud al intimidar a Taeyeon, el alcohol realmente afectaba mi personalidad, volviéndome de ser alguien tímida a una zorra cualquiera. Me detuve un momento y recordé: sus labios contra los míos. Nos habíamos besado, aquella hermosa chica de cabellos casi dorados me había besado, no la conocía mucho y no sabía nada sobre ella. No consideraba que fuera algo normal pero tampoco consideraba que fuera lo más aberrante del mundo, pensándolo de forma sencilla me sentía fuertemente atraída hacia una mujer. No era algo muy común en la sociedad y era bien sabido que a las personas de diferente orientación sexual se les marginaba, pero poco me importaba.

Deseché todas las ideas acerca de esquemas sociales debido a que eran ideas muy apresuradas para algo tan nuevo y me centré en seguir acomodando las cosas dentro del lugar.

\- Buenos días señorita Hwang. -

Me sobresalté al oírla, voltee y la encontré de pie junto a la entrada de la tienda, vestía unos jeans ajustados y gastados los cuales resaltaban sus perfectas piernas, una polera negra con un estampado de una banda y sus particulares, preciosos y cautivadores ojos pardos. Sonrió al verme embelesada con su belleza... Pestañee rápido y desvié mi mirada ruborizándome al instante tras procesar todo lo que habíamos hecho a la luz de la luna pasada, trague saliva totalmente nerviosa y respondí a su cordial saludo.

\- Buenos... Días Taeyeon. - susurré tímidamente.

Observé que la mirada de Taeyeon estaba desenfocada con la mía, sus ojos viajaba en picada a los míos. Los seguí y en ese instante me percaté de que estaba en ropa interior. Tomé rápidamente uno de los sacos cubriendo mi piel desnuda mientras comencé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían debido a lo embarazoso de la situación.

\- L-lo siento... Se me había olvidado.- escondí mi rostro tras el saco para evitar cualquier contacto visual, me sentía muy idiota.

\- Venía... A hablar sobre lo que ocurrió. -

Mi corazón dio un salto, destapé mi rostro y observé que ella se encontraba sentada junto a mí, mirándome con una expresión seria.

\- S-siento haberte intimidad-do... - murmuré sin mucha convicción pero con vergüenza de sobra.

Sus ojos hicieron una mueca de diversión y luego me contesto.

\- ¿Intimidarme? - repitió en un tono de sorpresa. - ¿Piensas que tú podrías intimidarme? Tranquila Señorita extranjera, eso no sucedió ni va a suceder. - Sonrío divertida por algún chiste exclusivamente de ella.

Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome totalmente engañada... ¿Quién se creía para jugar así conmigo la noche anterior? Aun así, había disfrutado tenerla debajo.

\- No suelo beber. Me dejé llevar y por mi descuido y casi te lastimo. -

Noté la preocupación en sus preciosas perlas pardo, sonreí intentando calmarla ya que sus palabras no tenían sentido.

\- ¿Lastimarme? ¿A qué te refieres Tae? - mi corazón dio una punzada, advirtiéndome sobre algo oscuro pero no le preste ni la más mínima atención. No era tiempo para las locuras que solía inventarme.

\- Solo... Mantente alejada de mi si no quieres problemas Stephannie Hwang.- La melodía de su voz era una amenaza latente.

Tomé su mano antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y la jale haciendo que cayera sobre mí. Quedé hipnotizada con su mirada mientras que mi corazón comenzó su carrera latiendo a mil por segundo, observé sus carnosos labios sintiendo unas ganas incontrolables de besarlos, junto a eso experimenté algo muy nuevo dentro de mí... Un sentimiento realmente extraño.

\- No estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo... No soy tan fuerte. -

Sentí un dejo de frustración en su voz, miró mis labios por unos segundos y luego su mirada se clavo nuevamente en mis ojos.

\- No sé cuanto podre aguantar. -

\- No quiero que lo hagas.- susurré casi rozando sus labios, dejándome llevar por la fuerza proveniente de mi pecho.

De pronto la puerta de la tienda se abrió sobresaltándonos y haciendo que Taeyeon se apartara de mí rápidamente, una sucia y alterada Sooyoung nos miro con preocupación en su rostro. De el tiempo que llevaba junto a su persona, nunca le había visto aquella expresión facial, era temor, angustia y dolor.

\- Taeyeon, Sunny está en peligro, estábamos caminando y vimos un oso... - Sooyoung tomó una bocanada de aire y continúo. - Ambas corrimos pero Sunny cayó por una pequeña quebrada. Necesito ayuda para sacarla antes de que pueda sucederle algo...Peor. -

Taeyeon se levantó rápidamente asintió a la más alta y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Yo también voy.- afirmé al instante.

\- Es peligroso... Quédate - ordenó ella.

\- Voy a ir Taeyeon. Enseguida las alcanzo - La desafié y ella me miró con algo similar a furia.

Corrimos por entre el húmedo bosque guiadas por Tae quien sabía exactamente a donde ir, llevábamos una mochila en donde había herramientas para situaciones así e implementación necesaria para el rescate. Mi cabeza seguía doliendo pero ese no era el momento para quejarme del malestar, Sunny corría peligro y debíamos ir por ella lo más rápido posible. Llegamos a un rio el cual tenía hermosas aguas claras y una pequeña cascada, lo que hacía que la postal fuera algo maravilloso para la vista.

Sunny se hallaba al fondo de una brecha en el suelo la cual era de unos tres metros, la pequeña rubia tenía dañada la pierna debido a la caída y estaba muy asustada.

\- ¡Te sacaremos de ahí, solo espera un momento! -Dijo Taeyeon al darse cuenta del miedo de Sunny, esta asintió mientras ataba a su cintura la cuerda que ella le había proporcionado. Las tres tomamos la cuerda comenzando a jalar y subiendo así poco a poco a la pequeña accidentada.

Recostamos a la rubia en el suelo y Soo comenzó a examinarla enseguida dando por diagnostico que lo de su tobillo era solo una torcedura de poca gravedad. Decidimos alimentarnos y después volver junto a Yuri y Ssica quienes posiblemente ya estaban de vuelta en nuestra pequeña campaña. Taeyeon ordenó a la más alta iniciar una fogata para evitar con el fuego el regreso del animal y además para cocinar, ya que ella se dedicaría a pescar algo mientras yo cuidaría de Sunny.

\- La predicción de Soo se hizo realidad. - Me burlé de la más baja buscando de esa forma calmar los ánimos.

\- ¡No! ¡El alcohol jamás me lastimaría! ¿Cómo podría? si es mi mejor amigo. - Sunny estaba animada a pesar del lamentable incidente. - Debimos habernos ido, esa gran bestia debe andar cerca.- miró de forma preocupada a su alrededor pero lo único que pudo ver fue la comida recién pescada en manos de Taeyeon y con eso sus temores se disiparon.

La pareja SooSu era sumamente buena para tragar, en especial la más alta, era increíble que su figura fuese tan esbelta. Era la más delgada de todas pero comía como una cerda.

La tarde comenzaba a caer tranquilizando las aguas del río y cubriéndolo con un hermoso manto de estrellas las cuales eran propiedad del firmamento que en ese lugar del bosque podía ser apreciado sin ningún problema. Las llamas del fuego cocinaron nuestros pescados brindándole un sabor exquisito pero a pesar de eso mi estomago solo pudo con uno, muy por el contrario de Soo quien devoró cuatro siguiéndole Sunny con dos.

\- ¡Mo sabíam quem supiemras pescar Tae! has sidom muy utilm. -

\- ¡Come y después habla! - Sunny golpeó a la alta por hablar con la boca llena de comida, haciendo que esta tosiera y escupiera gran cantidad de ella.

\- Sé hacer muchas cosas más.- La chica de cabello castaño dorado sonrío con superioridad, aún con su pescado intacto en la mano.

\- Dime Taeyeon... ¿Cuánto llevas junto a Jae? -

Sunny y yo nos miramos, estupefactas por lo directo de la pregunta de Soo. Taeyeon frunció el seño y contestó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta? Yo y él estamos juntos hace demasiado tiempo. -

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimió debido a la dirección de aquella interrogación, había olvidado por completo al guardia Kim y había estado jugueteando con Taeyeon como una descarada.

\- Me refiero a que si llevan tanto tiempo deben haber pensado ya en el matrimonio...-

Taeyeon abrió ampliamente los ojos y dejo escapar una carcajada dejándonos a todas atónitas.

Era la primera vez que la oía reír de esa forma, era la primera vez que la oía reír.

\- No sabía que fueras comediante Sooyoung, Woah cómo diablos se te ocurre que yo me casaría con él. - sujetó su estomago y aguanto otra carcajada.

\- Kim Jaejoong es mi hermano mayor. -

Todo tenía sentido ahora, ambos eran hermanos y eso justificaba el parecido entre ellos. El mismo apellido, Taeyeon no estaba comprometida, el guapísimo era su hermano. Sonreí y suspiré profundamente sintiéndome aliviada y sin culpa. Observé como Soo y Sunny reían por sus locas hipótesis de la joven pareja mientras que Taeyeon también reía junto a ellas.

La mayor dio la orden para que nos marcháramos y así fue, comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el bosque, este estaba oscuro y tan solo la luz de la luna nos iluminaba el sendero a seguir. Sunny caminaba apoyada de la alta quien la ayudaba con mucha paciencia y ternura, mientras que Taeyeon mantenía un rostro impasible comonsi algo le preocupara.

\- T-tae...- caminé junto a ella y hable a un volumen que solo nosotras pudiéramos oír.

\- Discúlpame por lo de la tienda... No sé que me sucede.- Bajé la mirada y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmín.

No me arrepentía... Pero debía disculparme, yo no acostumbraba a comportarme así ni menos ser tan insinuante.

\- Corres peligro cerca de mí y provocándome... De verdad no ganaras nada. - su mirada se mantenía en el camino.

\- Mantente lejos Stephanie. -

Volvió sus ojos hacia mí por un momento. Su mirada dejaba ver clara repugnancia hacia mi persona, un asco contra el que no pude combatir.

\- Uhm... Siento molestarte. -

Me detuve por un momento quedando última en el grupo, mi pecho se oprimió y un fuerte sentimiento comenzó a quemar dentro. Al parecer... Le desagradaba de alguna manera a Taeyeon y eso se debía a mi inasistencia, ella podía no estar comprometida con Jaejoong, pero simplemente me quería lejos.

Un aullido proveniente de algún lugar cercano me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que todas nos detuviéramos, mire a mi alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro y no se podía divisar nada especifico, en ese momento sentí algo moverse detrás de mí y me petrifique al instante.

\- Hay que apresurar el paso, este es territorio de lobos y si ellos están hambrientos puede ser peligroso. - vi a Taeyeon, pero esta no volteó, caminaron alejándose poco a poco de mí... Dejándome atrás.

Sentí como caminaba, sentí su respiración, sentí sus latidos. Me armé de valor y me voltee rápidamente topándome de frente con su moreno rostro, me sobresalte y resbale con una piedra perdiendo el equilibrio pero siendo sujetada por su grueso y tonificado brazo. Me pegó firmemente a su cuerpo, sosteniéndome.

Él se encontraba con su torso desnudo dejando ver su bien cuidado físico, el que a cualquiera sorprendería, para su mala suerte a mi no me parecía la gran cosa.

\- ¡Who! Siento asustarte. Solamente daba un paseo. - sus ojos oscuros me miraban intensamente, inspirándome temor. Intenté apartarme de él pero este se mantenía firme.

\- Kai. Estamos apuradas, puedes dejar de estorbar e irte... - aquella voz femenina era de claro disgusto.

Busqué su mirada y ahí estaba junto a las otras dos. El chico le sonrío maliciosamente y sin apartar su mirada de Taeyeon, movió su mano insinuantemente por mi cintura provocándome una creciente repugnancia.

Taeyeon abrió sus ojos y caminó rápidamente hacia nosotros...

¿Estaba furiosa?...

\- Vale, vale. Por esta vez te dejaré escapar. Pero para la próxima, vendrás conmigo preciosa. - sonrió ampliamente y me soltó de su agarre, miró por unos segundos más a Taeyeon y luego se marcho corriendo por entre la oscuridad del frío y temible bosque.

El silencio nos invadió por un momento.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? No sabía que tuvieras tanta fama con chicos salvajes Fanny - bromeó Soo pero se detuvo al recibir la fulminante mirada de Taeyeon.

Después de ese incidente caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda, en ella se encontraban ya dormidas Yuri y Jessica, Soo y Sunny siguieron el ejemplo de ambas recostándose inmediatamente a dormir.

El día había sido agotador, yo me encontraba cansada debido la extensa expedición extra de hoy. Me desvestí y me acosté durmiéndome al instante, cayendo pesadamente en un sueño en donde nuevamente los ojos pardos inundaban todo.


	4. Sentimientos a flor de piel

Abrí levemente los ojos al sentir algo frío rozarme la mejilla, Cuando los abrí por completo me encontré con Sunny quien estaba recostada con una venda en su pie.

— Buenos días Fanny... Afuera hace un gran día, lástima que tendré que reposar el pie.— hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego me sonrió.

— Buenos días Sunny. — le sonreí, me vestí y fui a comer algo junto a Jessica.

La rubia estaba bebiendo un vaso de jugo mientras masticaba un apetecible sándwich, al verme sacudió su mano llamándome a su lado, me senté junto a ella y comencé a devorar mi desayuno con un hambre voraz.

— Ayer... Yuri me besó.— Jessica miraba fijamente a la morena quien jugaba a escalar un árbol junto a Soo un poco más allá de donde nosotras comíamos. Me sobresalté al escucharla,eso se veía venir pero... No pensé que Jessica lo diría con tal naturalidad.

— ¿Se besaron? —

— No me mires como si fuera algo de otro mundo... Solamente sucedió.—

— No, no. No me malinterpretes... Yo no encuentro que sea algo de otro mundo, me sorprende y ya, aunque se nota a leguas que le gustas. — me sonroje al recordar las cosas ocurridas con Taeyeon a quien por cierto no había visto. — Oye... ¿Dónde está Taeyeon? —

Jessica me miró y levanto una ceja, deduciendo cosas con su perspicaz intuición. — Te acabo de contar una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida y tú me preguntas por la inadaptada "San Taeyeon". Será que el mosquito que me pico a mí y a Sunny ¿También te pico a ti Stephanie? —

Me ruborice notablemente poniéndome de pie y negando con mis manos aquella absurda insinuación. — ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Jess? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Taeyeon, me da igual si esta aquí o en Londres...—

— ...Así que te da igual si estoy aquí. — un delgado brazo me tomó por la cintura y una suave voz susurro en mi oído. — No... Mienta... Señorita Hwang. —

Jessica sonrío, Yuri y Soo voltearon a ver la escena mientras yo me petrifique al sentir su atrevido toque. Cuando volví a mi cuerpo me separé, volteándome para enfrentarla y al girar, sus ojos me embriagaron con su esencia, dejándome embobada ante tal intensidad en ellos.

— Yo... N-no mien...— Susurré pero fui callada por el dedo índice de ella, quien lo puso sensualmente sobre mis labios para evitarme hablar.

— Shiiish... No sigas mintiendo... O me veré en la obligación de callarte...— Pude percibir un leve hedor a alcohol por lo que deducí que esa era la razón de su actitud tan amenazante, había bebido y de seguro algo bastante fuerte para haber terminado así.

Aparte su mano y le sonreí algo dolida.

— No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego. — dije de forma seca.

Dicho esto me voltee para continuar mi desayuno pero la mano de Taeyeon me lo impidió tomándome del antebrazo derecho, girándome y plantando un corto pero profundo beso sobre mis labios.

Todas quedaron atónitas ante tal escena, mientras que yo, plasmada miré sorprendida a la mayor sin lograr entender su forma tan contradictoria de actuar y ella simplemente estaba ahí, con su mirada impenetrable, con una sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro, una traviesa como la de una pequeña que acababa de hacer una pequeña travesura.

Me encontraba ofendida, ella comenzaba a jugar con mi mente y mis florecientes sentimientos, caminé hacia la tienda entrando en ella y preparando mi equipaje, tenía mucho que pensar y necesitaba un lugar adecuado el cual ya había encontrado la noche pasada.

— ¡Fanny! ¿Dónde crees que vas? — gritó Jessica siguiéndome hasta la tienda.

— Solamente voy a caminar por los alrededores...— comenté mientras tomaba un bolso con lo necesario.

— Voy contigo, será divertido y así podré contarte todo lo que ocurrió ayer co...—

— No Jess, lo siento... Quiero estar sola. —

Jessica me miro con un dejo de preocupación, comprendiendo mi enojo, no insistiendo más y dejándome ir.

Las demás no hicieron nada, parecían no salir del trance mientras que la susodicha permanecía ahí, con esa maldita sonrisa sobre los labios.

Caminé por el hermoso bosque al ritmo de los suaves acordes de Narsha, esa chica tenía una voz maravillosa digna de arcángeles. La letra de aquella canción me hacía suspirar de vez en cuando, me sentía identificada con la dulce confesión impresa en la letra, aunque muy dentro de mí no quería admitir nada, ya que eso sería el comienzo de algo aún más fuerte.

"En realidad, decir que me gustas después del primer encuentro no fue algo fácil para mí"

Recordé la primera vez que me perdí en esa mirada pardo, sus besos, sus manos y sus palabras...

« Mantente lejos. »

No iba a dejarla disponer de mí siempre que ella quisiera, "no soy juguete de nadie" me repetí mientras avanzaba por el denso bosque.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando vi el hermoso rio frente a mí, me acerqué a la orilla y me despoje de mis ropas metiéndome, sintiendo así como el refrescante liquido limpiaba mi cuerpo y se llevaba en sus aguas todas mis frustraciones.

El ocaso poco a poco hizo su aparición tiñendo las aguas de un precioso colornaranja y avisándome que era ya hora de volver, para mi mala suerte cuando me disponía a hacerlo, comencéa sentir sonidos provenientes del amenazante bosque, sonidos que emitía un grupo de chicos que se aproximaban a la orilla del río.

— ¡Hey! Miren lo que tenemos aquí chicos. —Comento uno de ellos, quien por lo que veía parecía ser el más alto de todos.

— Sehun que te parece si vamos a pescar a aquella sirena de ahí...— soltó otro comentándole al alto.

— Ni lo pienses Tao, ella es para mí ¡Vayan a vigilar, rápido! — ordenó él.

En un instante los cuatro chicos que lo acompañaban desaparecieron dejando a Kai solo, este me sonrío a lo lejos antes de meterse y comenzar a nadar hacia mí. Sacudió su cabello poniéndose a la misma altura que yo dejando ver tan solo su nariz y ojos por sobre el agua. Sentí su mano tomarme por la cintura y apegarme a su cuerpo, cerré los ojos presa del miedo que aquel chico provocaba en mí.

— Ahora no tienes a Taeyeon cerca... solo estamos tu y yo. — se estremeció un poco por la desnudes de mi cuerpo, lo pude notar en su rostro.

Se acercó a mi cuello y lo mordió sin ningún cuidado sacándome un pequeño quejido de dolor.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — lo mire fijamente para intentar deducir algún indicio de amabilidad en su oscura mirada lo que por supuesto no encontré.

— ¿Acaso no sientes...— apretó mi cintura contra su pelvis haciendo que pudiese percibir la dureza de lo que debía de ser su erección. — lo que quiero hacer? — sus ojos, boca, mirada, todo de él denotaba un gran dejo de morbosidad. Sentí como subió sus manos por mi espalda levantándome y subiéndome a su cintura, empuje con toda mi fuerza su pecho intentando apartarlo un poco de mí pero no tuve éxito alguno, aquel chico tenía bastante fuerza.

Esto saldría mal, muy mal si no intentaba algo inteligente.

Y cuando pensaba en algún tipo de plan, Kai se detuvo, volteando su mirada con fastidio hacia la orilla en donde se encontraba ella, milagrosamente ella.

— ¿Por qué siempre debes arruinar todo llegando en el mejor momento? ¿Eh? Realmente me estas cabreando maldita puta... — escupió con un odio sorprendente.

Yo no iba a permitirle a ese idiota que hablara así de ella, ni por muy idiota que se hubiera comportado durante la tarde, Tae merecía respeto.

— No dejaré que le hables así a Taeyeon. — clavé mis uñas en la mejilla izquierda del moreno dejándole unos profundos rasguños, los que se volvieron rojizos debido ala sangre que comenzaban a brotar de ellos.

La verdad no pretendía hacerle tanto daño pero... La ocasión lo demandaba y por ello no había medido mi fuerza.

Volteó su herido rostro lentamente hacia mí, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente llenándose de furia en un segundo, tomó mi brazo y me arrastro rápidamente a la orilla. Llegamos a ella en cosa de segundos y me aventó fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza y una de mis rodillas, lastimándomela. Estaba algo aturdida y mareada por el fuerte golpe pero no prestéatención al dolory lo seguí con la mirada, observando que se dirigía a paso firme a encarar a Tae.

Eran ojos obscuros y pardos ardiendo de furia.

— Aprenderás a no interrumpir maldita, considerate un cadáver, uno de verdad. —

Observé como llegaban el resto de los chicos rodeando a Taeyeon y riéndose morbosamente. El rostro de ella se volvió frío e inexpresivo y el temor comenzó a hacerse mayor en mí.

— Acaso ustedes olvidan que tenemos un acuerdo y que este debe ser respetado por todos. —

Busqué aquella desconocida voz y encontré a su dueñosentado en la rama de uno de los arboles, era un hombre rubio platinado, muy robusto que se escondía bajo la poca luz de la luna que permitían las hojas colarse.

— Ustedes son jóvenes y estúpidos, ¿No saben todo lo que arriesgan comportándose así? — soltó el intruso mientras miraba desafiante a los jóvenes de menor edad. — Lárguense antes de que lleguen los demás y tengan una muy buena explicación que dar.—

Kai escupió el suelo y fulminó una vez más a Taeyeon con su mirada cargada de desprecio, emitió un gruñido y se marchó seguido de sus compañeros. Una vez que quedamos solas Taeyeon caminó rápidamente hacia mí, me entrego su chaqueta y me revisó percatándose así de que mi rodilla estaba sangrando debido a la caída. Su mirada se oscureció como nunca antes había visto y se quedo petrificada unos segundos...

— ¿Tae estás bien? – Le susurré con total preocupación al verla estática.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos no abandonaban mi herida, sujetó mi rodilla con su diestra apretándome bruscamente provocando que la sangre aumentara el flujo.Dejé escapar un quejido pues aquello me estaba doliendo.

— Kim vamos, debes calmarte. —

Aquel tipo apareció junto a ella tomándola de los hombros, separándola de mi y trayendo su mente devuelta. Ahora a la luz de la luna se podía apreciar mejor sus facciones gruesas, su tonificado cuerpo y sus ojos de un particular color plomo.

Últimamente aparecían demasiados hombres guapos en mi vida.

— Jonghyun... Si te hubieses tardado un segundo más... — su voz era ronca, tenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente y su cuerpo estaba tenso, podía verla luchar con algo y a él consolarla por ello.

— Pero afortunadamente llegue a tiempo y esos dejaran de molestarlas, todo está bien Tete. —

El musculoso dejó de mirarla a ella y me sonrió de forma breve.

—Yo debo marcharme. Haz que Tiffany lave su herida y tranquilízala. Todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ella. — soltó los hombros de Taeyeon y continuó. – Eres fuerte, solamente debes sentir… Todo está en el corazón. —

Observé el rostro impenetrable de Tae, miré a aquel tipo pero el ya no se encontraba cerca, había desaparecido dejándome a solas con ella, me sentía desconcertada, tanto que no me había percatado de cuando él nos había dejado, al parecer el golpe si debía preocuparme. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos tan solo los sonidos naturales del bosque adornaban aquel irreal momento bajo el oscuro manto de estrellas que nos cubría. Tae me tomó en brazos con mucha facilidad a pesar de ser más baja que yo y comenzó a caminar dentro del calmado río deteniéndose cuando el agua alcanzo su cintura, me dejo suavemente dentro y me observo nuevamente en silencio. Sostuve su mirada unos segundos y luego me colgué de su cuello soltando toda mi frustración a través de mis ojos. Lloré durante unos largos minutos mientras ella simplemente acariciaba con mucha delicadeza mi cintura.

— Lo siento. Todo esto fue mi culpa... — sentí el dejo de culpa en su voz lo que me provocó una punzada justo en el centro de mi pecho.

— Gracias a ti no me sucedió nada. — levanté el rostro encontrándome con el suyo, el cual denotaba desconcertación, dolor y culpa. Me atreví a tocar su suave y fría piel acariciando su rostro con ambas manos, ella solo se mantenía neutral y me observaba con su característica mirada de piedra.

— Eres valiente. — dijo, con un poco más de calma. — O quizás eres estúpida. —

Sonreí con autosuficiencia. — Ambas. —

Sus ojos pardos se clavaron por un instante en mis labios e hizo presión con sus manos sobre mis caderas alertándome de que estaba siendo tentada a cruzar la línea que ella misma había trazado. Mordí mi labio inferior consciente de lo que aquella acción podía provocar y observé como se encendió aquel dorado en su mirada.

— Sé a que juegas señorita. No me provoques, ya dije, no soy tan fuerte, sobre todo ahora. — movió suavemente sus manos por mis glúteos provocándome un pequeño escalofrió.

— ¿Por qué debo temerte? —

— Porque corres peligro junto a mí. — murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba, traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos dorados.

Intenté acordarme de respirar y tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.

— Lo peligroso cautiva más mi interés.— murmuré, jugando con fuego.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego se rió entre dientes de forma sombría.

— Si estoy aquí es gracias a ti. — me callé y luego la incité. — Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.—

Frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. — Vamos es hora de irnos. —

— ¿Por qué arrancas?— Susurré sin apartar mis ojos de aquel hermoso rostro que tenía frente a mí, La luz de la luna reflejada en su piel color marfil la hacía lucir desgarradoramente hermosa.

Su rostro se suavizo un poco dibujando una irónica sonrisa, volvió su mirada a mi dejándome congelada una vez más.

— Lo has vuelto a hacer. —

Me miró incrédula.

— ¿Hacer qué? —

— Aturdirme.—

Sonrío dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, los centímetros entre ambas eran escasos lo que no ayudaba para nada a mi tortuoso instinto. Enredé mis dedos en su húmedo cabello dorado atrayéndolo suavemente, matando así esa pequeña distancia. Nuestras frentes se encontraron luego lo hicieron nuestras narices, su piel gélida como de costumbre. Ella permanecía impenetrable e impasible.

Mi respiración se alteraba con gran rapidez ante su presencia, cerré los ojos y respiré su esencia, su aroma, respire su ser.

— No tengo la fuerza para mantenerme lejos de ti...—

Abrí mis parpados y ese paraíso pardo me dio una cálida bienvenida.

— No lo hagas. —dije casi como súplica y aquello no paso desapercibido para ella.

Sus fríos labios atraparon los míos tomándome por sorpresa y sus manos se clavaron en mi cintura en un desesperado y amargo beso, un beso que sabía a profunda agonía. Estaba bebiendo toda la frustración de Taeyeon, en aquella unión ella me dejó ver lo vulnerable que era debajo de esa coraza fría que le adoran a el cuerpo.

— Y de verdad pienso que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza para decir todo aquello. — dijo cuando nos separamos, provocando que ambas nos rieramos.

Al volver todos dormían, comí algo y luego me fui enseguida a la cama. Taeyeon se recostó a mi lado, nos encontrábamos a escasos centímetros pero nuestros cuerpos no hacían contacto físico en ningún punto. Nos miramos en silencio, olvidándonos de las demás, perdiéndonos en nuestra burbuja personal, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia el cual sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el fulgor verde del bosque y oí la corriente arrastrar piedras en algún lugar cercano, recorrí mi entorno y me encontré con él, tirando de mi mano, obligándome a ir hacía la parte más sombría del bosque.

— Corre... — su mirada estaba fija en algún punto, su complejo semblante y aquella sonrisa tan desagradable que lo hacía característico, pero con un tono distinto, un matiz de preocupación, ¿Por mí o por él? No lo pude deducir.

Había pánico en mi rostro mientras oponía resistencia para no ser sometida, quería correr pero su fuerte mano no cedía ante mi fuerza y la jalaba hacia él.

De un momento a otro Kai soltó mi brazo y cayó bruscamente sobre la tierra comenzando a convulsionar mientras yo le contemplaba completamente aterrada.

— ¡Kai! — chillé.

Pero él ya había desaparecido y en su lugar, lo había sustituido una gran bestia de ojos oscuros y pelaje azabache. Levantó su mirada comenzando a caminar hacia mí, enseñándome sus grandes y afiladas piezas dentales, rugiendome.

En ese momento ella apareció junta a mí, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros y susurrándome armónicamente.

— Confía en mí. —


	5. Como abeja a la miel

Cuando el gris perla del amanecer me despertó todas ya se hallaban removiéndose en sus lugares, intentando vencer a las sabanas. La mañana estaba fría y el cielo vestía con un grueso manto de oscuras nubes así que decidí ponerme un poleron y unos jeans de algodón los que de seguro me mantendrían abrigada.

Cuando el reloj marcaba el medio día nos encontrábamos listas ya para partir, Taeyeon le daba las últimas indicaciones a Sooyoung para que pudiera llegar sin complicaciones a la torre más cercana y así poder llevar a Sunny prontamente a un médico. Yuri y Jessica, que ya no ocultaban su gusto de la una por la otra, sujetaban orgullosamente sus manos, acariciándose de vez en cuando pero evitando coquetear en exceso, actuaban con total naturalidad y como si fuesen una pareja de años.

Tras separarnos de las animadas Soo y Sunny, caminamos a través de un sendero caracterizado por tener árboles derribados y en ellos indicios de algún feroz animal con afiladas garras, lo que me trajo a la mente aquel extraño sueño que había tenido la noche pasada. Miraba atenta aquel paisaje tan particular que nos rodeaba cuando algo me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo detener mis pasos.

– Aquí es Yuri... Aquí nos dividimos. – Tae se detuvo indicando un punto en el mapa que sostenía. – Jessica y Fanny continúan solas.–

La más baja me dedico una mirada, la cual no pude leer.

– Taeyeon... – comenzó Yuri. – Me gustaría intercambiar parejas, claro que sí tú me lo permites. Me gustaría continuar con Jessica... – la morena tomo una actitud firme posicionándose tras mi rubia amiga y tomándola por los hombros.

Tae asintió sonriendo satisfactoriamente, como si la idea le complaciera.

– Bien pensado Yuri. La verdad no me causaba ningún grado de confianza que ellas dos continuaran solas. Está bien, ve con Jessica... Yo continuare junto a Fanny. – soltó fingiendo falsa indiferencia.

Percibí una leve sonrisa curvarse sobre sus labios.

– Juro que llegando al campamento hablaremos muy bien de todo lo que ha sucedido, cuídate y mantente alerta. – Jessica me miró, dudando si debía continuar. –Hay algo de "San Taeyeon" que no me causa buena espina. –

La americana me abrazó fuertemente y yo a ella, a pesar de lo poco que llevábamos juntas ella y yo nos habíamos hecho cercanas. Una vez que se apartó, se alejó mientras se despedía agitando su muñeca y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo ambas, lentamente entre la densidad del magnífico bosque, dejándome sola con Taeyeon.

La suave caricia del viento sobre las hojas, el afinado acorde de los grillos y el gutural idioma de las profundidades del bosque.

Un depredador y una presa.

–Yuri comienza a simpatizarme. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva.

La miré por sobre mis hombros, comenzando a sentir un nudo en el estomago, mis manos sudorosas y un fuerte sentimiento de incertidumbre.

– Uhm, y ahora... ¿Hacia dónde? – pregunté buscando deshacer ese silencio incómodo.

Su mirada parecía divertida. Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras, yo, detrás de ella luchaba por mantener la calma al no obtener respuesta.

El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y Taeyeon estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos helechos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que enfrentar árboles caídos o pequeñas quebradas, me ayudaba, cogiéndome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces que ocurrió esto, la miré de reojo, estaba segura de que, no sabía cómo, ella oía mis latidos. Caminamos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió con una afirmación que me desconcertó.

– Así que… No eres coreana. –

– No… Si quieres entablar algún tipo de tema, deberías ser menos obvia y preguntarme sobre algo que no sepas. – sonreí, bastante divertida.

Volteó y me miro con una de sus cejas arqueadas pero con una sonrisa esbozada. Sus sonrisas eran como la cafeína en los días de lluvia.

– Seré más ingeniosa, lo volveré a intentar… Veamos ¿Te gusta la lluvia? –

Asentí mientras llevaba mi dedo índice hasta mi mejilla, en una posición que solía adoptar cada que me ponía a pensar.

– No es mi clima favorito, pero no me disgusta para nada… ¿Y a ti? –

Taeyeon miro el cielo sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos contenían un brillo singular hoy, un destello nuevo.

– La amo. — susurró e inspiró para continuar. — Hoy lloverá, así que debemos encontrar rápidamente la torre. – volvió a fijar su mirada en mí.

Taeyeon estaba de muy buen ánimo hoy, se veía feliz, parecía no estar siendo perturbada por ningún fantasma, como la mayoría del tiempo.

–Estás muy alegre esta mañana. — comenté, con un poco de temor a que se enojara por aquella observación pero no se inmutó y tan solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? – me preguntó.

¿Sabía lo atrayente que me resultaba su voz?

–Bien ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Dormiste bien? – devolví la pregunta, sonriéndole en todo momento.

–Placentera; hice algo mejor que dormir. –

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios y me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste? – insistí curiosa por saber a qué se debía su diversión.

– No. – afirmó, pero dudó al instante y volvió a sonreír. – Te vi dormir… – reveló.

Me sonroje al oír aquello, observe sus ojos y ellos me regalaron una dulce mirada, dulce como la miel.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? –

Volvió a reír entre dientes, soltando una pequeña e irónica risita.

–Ni te imaginas lo que disfruto verte dormida, es... — dudó un segundo, quizás, buscando la palabra correcta.– Embriagador…– finalizó a los segundos después.

Me sorprendió aquel adjetivo, ¿Le resultaba embriagador verme dormir? ¿Embriagador? Embriagadora era su presencia, su mirada, su voz, ella era verdaderamente embriagante. Yo tenía carisma pero de eso no más.

– ¿Yo? –

Al parecer el tono sorpresivo de mi voz fue demasiado evidente y Taeyeon agrego rápidamente mirándome con desconcierto.

– Al parecer no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Eres… Hermosa Stephanie. –

– Hermosa creo que es exagerar. –

Me miró por un segundo. Su mirada fue tan convincente que no pude evitar sentirme culpable por cuestionar su juicio.

– No te pareces a nadie que he conocido…– murmuró sin dejar mis ojos. – Y… Por eso mismo no pienso dejarte ir.–

Sus palabras me parecían tan irreales. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando bajar de aquella nube, no era bueno creer todas sus palabras ya que tenía por experiencia la bipolaridad de su personalidad.

— ¿No crees que esas palabras son demasiado apresuradas? — me atreví a inquirir, cuestionándola a pesar de su convicción.

— ¿Apresuradas dices tú? – bajó su mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos y privándome unos segundos de aquel encantamiento que provocaban.

— Tengo toda la eternidad para esperar por ti…– confesó...

Y yo... Sonreí estúpidamente.

— ¿De dónde saliste Kim Taeyeon? –

Se detuvo quedando frente a mí y sonriéndome con escepticismo.

– He estado aquí hace ya bastante tiempo. –

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando por cada insignificante detallede mi existencia mientras caminábamos y atravesábamos las profundidades de aquel hermoso bosque.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero la completa fascinación de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, solo unas pocas provocaban que me sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando interrogantes con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de psiquiatría en los que tienes que responder con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente.

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la tarde, pero ella no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos arboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la torre comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Taeyeon se encontraba muy a gusto y cómoda en aquel paraíso de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Después de varias horas la lluvia comenzó a caer, filtrándose a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto frio y oscuro, tal y como ella había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

– ¿Aún no hemos llegado? – le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

— Casi. — sonrío ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo. — ¿Vez aquello de ahí? —

Observé hacia donde había señalado pero no pude ver nada, entonces volví la mirada hacia ella. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la superficie de su pálida piel y su cabello ya mojado caía grácilmente por sobre sus hombros luciendo sensualmente. A ella se le veía todo magnífico.

Al cabo de una hora logramos al fin llegar a la torre de vigilancia, esta era de madera y estaba forrada con grandes enredaderas que adornaban de forma hermosa la rústica estructura que más que parecer torre, tenía la simple apariencia de runa cabaña. En la base había una puerta la cual daba a una escalera en espiral, subimos por ella asa llegar a la parte alta. El lugar era ocupado por una chimenea y unos viejos muebles con libros; Nuestras ropas se encontraban totalmente mojadas y nuestro equipaje también, por ello Taeyeon cogió un par de libros y los pedazos de leña que estaban junto a la vieja chimenea e hizo fuego en ella.

— Creo que no todo el equipaje se mojó...— comenzó a deshacer su mochila, sacando unas mantas y acercándomelas. — Quítate la ropa Fanny...—

Pude notar un leve dejo de vergüenza en su rostro, asentí y tome las mantas, cuando Tae se avergonzaba daba el aspecto de ser solo una niña. Ella se levantó y me dio la espalda, sonreí ante su gesto y comencé a quitarme todas las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda, luego me envolví en el cálido abrazo de la tela. Taeyeon tomo mis ropas y las dejo cercanas al calor del fuego, su rostro se veía más hermoso de lo normal, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban a través de sus delicadas facciones y el fuego se reflejaba en ellas creando un hermoso color ocre sobre su pálida piel...

— ¿Qué tanto me mira señorita Hwang? no creo que sea saludable morderse de esa forma el labio. —

Era inconsciente que estuviera mordiéndome el labio pero no deshice el gesto y el rostro de Taeyeon se contrajo en una mueca de... Dolor quizás, sus ojos se volvieron tan intensos que era una verdadera guerra intentar sostenerle la mirada.

—Tae-Tae tu ropa también esta mojada, debes quitártela... — apreté más la manta a mi cuerpo y dije envalentonada por la situación, ignorando completamente cual podía ser la reacción de la mayor frente a mí.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se me acerco y susurro de forma deliciosa.

— Sería... Mejor si me la quitaras... Tú. —

Mis latidos cesaron y se multiplicaron en un nanosegundo, ¿Qué debía responder a esa insinuación? Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, ella, perspicaz como siempre lo notó enseguida.

— ¿Tienes frío? Conozco una forma de entrar en calor, pero... Va a dolerte al comienzo. —

Su mirada, feroz y hambrienta me petrifico.

Ni siquiera un pequeño rubor pudo llegar a mi rostro ante el perverso comentario. Sus palmas contra mis mejillas y sus labios incrustados en los míos, sus fríos labios comenzaron a besarme lenta pero tortuosamente.

Sí, Taeyeon me estaba besando... Sus expertos labios contra mi inexperiencia, sentí su fría lengua pasar por sobre mis labios e entrometerse dentro de mi boca con una maestría mortal.

Fuera de ahí, la lluvia no cesaba y dentro de mí, un calor sorprendente comenzaba a emanar por mis poros. Cuando pude darme cuenta Taeyeon estaba desnuda, yo estaba sobre la manta y contra el suelo, sus ojos viajaban lentamente por cada centímetro de mi piel, haciéndome estremecer completamente. Nadie nunca me había visto así...

— ¡Uhm!... — gemí ante la inesperada y sorpresiva visita de una de sus manos entre mis piernas, justo en la zona intima, haciéndome temblar y cohibirme en mi mayor expresión.

— Fanny... Ah, enserio deseabas esto. Estas... Tan lista.—

Mis mejillas se tintaron de un tono rojizo debido a la situación, Taeyeon separo mis pliegues y comenzó a acariciar toda la parte interior de mi zona prohibida sacándome así reiterados suspiros mientras que sus labios iniciaron un recorrido por mi cuello, dando mordidas y besos.

Dios, todo sucedía tan rápido y apenas podía pensar en algo. Abrí uno de mis ojos observando su rostro, su cara, sus ojos y su lengua, la que comencé a sentir por mi vientre. Esto era realmente bueno. Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente mi intimidad la cual se humedecía a cada roce de que me propinaba.

– Tae... Tae... Qué haces... – arqueé mi cuerpo al sentir como lentamente entraba en mí. - ¡Aha! - lleve mis manos al cabello de ella y lo jale levemente. Era incómodo, no lograba acostumbrarme a tenerla ahí, incrustada en mí.

– OhTiffany... Estás ardiendo por dentro. –

Lo impulso adentro, introduciendo lo más posible aquel pedazo de ella, mis piernas instintivamente se separaron para darle más espacio y ella sonrió con autosuficiencia ante mi reacción.

– Tae-Taeyeon... Hum... –

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos mientras que ella se mordía sensualmente su labio inferior. Ella estaba dentro de mí, lo cual era aún más gratificante que lo anterior, que todo lo que habíamos hecho entre nosotras.

— Oh... Dios... ¿Esto puede ser mejor? — sonreí tiernamente hacia ella haciendo que su mirada se oscureciera aún más provocando así un leve espasmo en lo más hondo de mi vientre.

— Creo que... Puede ser mucho mejor...—

Su dedo comenzó a golpear las paredes de mi vagina aumentando cada vez más su velocidad y fuerza, mientras yo me aferraba a las mantas con desespero.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente rápidamente comenzaron a subir, un huracán de sensaciones en segundos, todo contrayéndose dentro de mí y escapando a través de fuertes gemidos.

— Ah... Tae... Más... Por f-favor... —

Uno… Dos…Tres espasmos…

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi mente se nublo, era toda una mezcla de sensaciones y un calor inmenso en mi cuerpo. Ardía como el sol y jamás en mi vida me había sentido así de morbosa.

En un momento casi irreal sentí la caliente humedad de mi sexo y una corriente eléctrica bajar por mis piernas, sin poder contenerlo más, grite debido a la intensa sensación y los espasmos sacudieron mi anatomía. Dejé de sentir la tortura de la mano de Taeyeon luego de aquello, dejándome con secuelas de los espasmos y en mis piernas un temblor que disminuía poco a poco. Abrí lentamente los ojos y solté la manta que use como salvación para no perderme en esa maravillosa e intensa reacción de mi cuerpo.

— Mi... Fanny...—

Busqué sus ojos desesperadamente al escuchar su llamado y ella estaba ya sobre mí, observándome con admiración. Le agarré el rostro y la bese con una intensidad desconocida, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas en un vals de guerra y amor, porque sí, amor era realmente lo que sentía por esa mujer y al fin podía asumirlo con total convicción.

— Quiero probarte. — me separó de sus labios y sonrió maliciosamente, luego abrió más mis piernas posicionando su rostro frente a mi intimidad.

Era tan malditamente rápida que ni me daba ni tiempo de respirar.

— Tae... Eso... No. — me ruborice completamente al deducir lo que su mente pervertida deseaba, pero su audaz lengua interrumpió todo juicio sano que pretendía hacer ya que se adentró en mi intimidad sin autorización.

Mi cabeza se dejó caer contra el suelo de la torre, mis manos se enredaron en el sedoso pelo dorado de mi pequeña playboy atrayendo mássu boca contra mi ser ya que si bien al principio me había negado, no podía ser tan descarada al seguir haciéndolo, aquello se sentía aún mejor que lo anterior. Taeyeon era una experta en mi cuerpo, aun siendo nuestra primera vez sabía donde tocar con exactitud. Su lengua jugaba rápidamente con mi clítoris, succionándolo una y otra vez, bebiendo todo aquel liquido derramado por su culpa. Mi perdí nuevamente en un orgasmo maravilloso mientras ella se ensañaba conmigo.

— Tiffany, hermosa... ¿Estás bien? — abrí pesadamente mis ojos yme encontré con dos hermosas perlas color pardo, las cuales brillaban hacia mí con un dejó de diversión.

— Debo tener un rostro terrible, por algo te estás burlando. — al sentarme sobre las mantas pude sentir como mi latente intimidad aun seguía sensible, observé a Taeyeon y de un momento a otro me sentí avergonzada.

— ¿Era tu primera vez? —

— Si. — contesté avergonzada mientras que me daba la sensación de tener un gran "vacío" dentro de mí.

— Bueno, ahora eres completamente mía... — observó su mano la cual estaba tintada con un poco de sangre, la mire abriendo los ojos y ella se anticipó. — No es mía, es tuya. Acabas de perder tu virginidad conmigo. — su rostro se contrajo al observar su mano, pero volvió a mirarme con una ternura impresa en cada tonalidad de su iris.

— Eres una pervertida... — sonreí hacia ella, me acerquey la abrasé por los hombros quedándome pegada a ella, sintiéndome obligada a volver una y otra vez, tentada y viciada, como la abeja en la miel.


	6. Más rápido que el trueno

El fuerte golpetear del viento sumado al sonido que producían las ramas en las copas de los árboles al chocar me despertaron, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, de vuelta ahí a esa cabaña a la que habíamos llegado para resguardarnos del mal clima.

Me removí entre las frazadas tocando estas y percatándome de que Taeyeon no estaba a mi lado, sentía la ausencia de su frío cuerpo y el querer buscarla me motivó a abrir de una vez los ojos. Me pesaban los párpados por falta de sueño ya que aún me sobraban ganas para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, me incorporé sentándome y sentí un leve dolor entre las piernas pero no le preste ni la más mínima atención.

Ella se encontraba sentada justo a mi costado, mirando el fuego de la chimenea, estaba inmersa en su fulgor y el color de las llamas se le reflejaba en los ojos provocándole un tono anaranjado en el iris, me quedé un momento mirándola y la aprecié en silencio, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me hicieron percatar de que se había dado cuenta que la miraba.

— ¿Cuánto dormí?— pregunté algo apenada mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.

— Sólo un par de horas, estabas agotada, no te culpes. — respondió ella sin mirarme.

— Uhm... ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? — indagué curiosa, pensando en las horas que ella había estado ahí, sola.

— Ya sabes, lo que más me gusta hacer, mirarte dormir. — explicó con lentitud, con la tranquilidad característica de ella.

Taeyeon tenía ese poder de hacerme ruborizar con facilidad, más que eso, de alterar mis latidos en segundos. Me causó gracia y sonreí con soltura, me sentía bastante cómoda en su compañía, no me imaginaba que hubiese sucedido si yo y Jessica hubiésemos estado en esa situación, con el clima terrible fuera y sin poder abandonar la torre.

Taeyeon estaba desnuda, con las rodillas cubriéndole el pecho y en una posición bastante adorable, su rostro se veía infantil pero yo sabía bien que carecía de esa característica.

— Es posible que el clima no cambie en un día completo. — consideró mientras cerraba los ojos y al parecer se deleitaba con el sonido de la lluvia caer.

— Mejor, dijiste que la lluvia te encantaba. Entonces será genial. This is wonderful. — Murmuré ganándome una mirada de ella la cual no se despegó de mis ojos y se mantuvo ahí, hipnotizándome.

Taeyeon me sonrió, fue leve pero sincero y aprecié por fin la arruga que se formaba en sus mejillas al torcer sus labios en esa mueca poco común en ella, la verdad no sabía porqué no lo hacía seguido, la hacía ver preciosa, aún más de lo que era, le agregaba un poco de vitalidad a su apagado semblante.

Un fuerte rugido nos sacó de el momento haciéndome sonrojar en segundos, lleve mis manos a mi estómago y lo presioné mientras mi cabello caía hacia adelante cubriéndome la vergüenza.

— Rayos, no has comido, lo olvidé por completo. — Comentó Taeyeon levantándose y dejándome ahí, con la baba colgando de la boca.

Pude ver su piel pálida y perfecta, su bien formado trasero y su pubis, totalmente depilado. Subí con la mirada adicta mientras veía como su cabello dorado cubría sus senos haciéndola lucir como una diosa griega, una musa de los tiempos antiguos. Pensé que hasta la misma afrodita podría sentir celos de tanta belleza femenina.

— ¿Viste suficiente? — investigó la rubia, mirándome con una de sus cejas alzadas, con burla y yo no aparté la vista.

— Jamás tendría suficiente... —

Le solté sin vergüenza y sin siquiera dejar de mirarla, me parecía preciosa y jamás había visto a una mujer como miraba a Taeyeon. Ella me parecía perfecta y no creía posible que algo o alguien cambiará esa imagen ya tatuada en mi mente sobre ella.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron entre comidas y más sexo, todo era así. Debíamos esperar a que el clima mejorara y poder ir de vuelta al campamentos o eso había dicho Tae, quien parecía disfrutar demasiado el mal tiempo. Yo por mi parte también lo disfrutaba, cada vez que estábamos juntas era como visitar el paraíso una vez más y tenerla ahí a mi lado me llenaba de una forma que jamás había sentido. Estaba enamorada y eso era seguro.

A esto debían referirse esas películas románticas, las clásicas mariposas en el estomago, sentía todo eso de lo que hablaban en los cuentos de amor y la verdad quería seguir haciéndolo, por mí que el temporal afuera durara una eternidad.

— Kim Jaejeong es tu hermano ¿Tienes algún otro más? — pregunté mientras bebía un sorbo de la taza de chocolate caliente que sostenía entre mis manos.

— ¿Ya quieres conocer a mi familia? — contestó ella mientras miraba su propia taza.

— Algo así. Quiero saber más sobre ti, tú ya lo sabes todo sobre mí y yo a penas conozco tu nombre Kim Taeyeon. — anuncié bebiendo nuevamente. El dulzor del líquido me bañaba las entrañas y llenaba mi estómago, no había nada como un tazón de chocolate caliente en un día de lluvia.

— Solo debes saber que me tienes en tus manos y que quiero estar contigo una vez más. — ronroneó mientras dejaba su tazón sobre la mesa y caminaba hacía la improvisada cama en donde yo estaba.

— Eres una pervertida Tae, aunque eso no me molesta. — murmuré coqueteandole, mirándola de esa forma insinuante que ella ya sabía leer.

De un momento a otro cayó un trueno haciendo que yo me espantara y chillara, Taeyeon se rió unos segundos y luego su expresión se tornó seria, preocupada y expectante.

No bastaron más de dos minutos, ella ya se había vestido, abrió la puerta y salió de la cabaña dejándome sola y con un montón de dudas en el cerebro. Un segundo rayo retumbó haciéndome saltar nuevamente.

— ¡Que carajos! Siempre se va así sin más. —

Escupí con rabia y comencé a vestirme, para seguirla y ver que demonio le había molestado ahora, al final de todo no permitiría que saliera con la lluvia, el viento y el peligro que había fuera.

Una vez lista salí y me interne en la noche, lo nublado del clima hacia lucir el bosque como si este sufriera una profunda tristeza, la niebla no dejaba ver la copa de los árboles, era densa y cubría absolutamente todo. El suelo se movía bajo mis pies, hundiéndome las zapatillas a cada paso y manchandolas de lodo. El sendero era resbaladizo, el olor a madera húmeda entraba por mis cosas nasales haciéndome sentir más frío. La lluvia no cesaba, caía con fuerza dejándome empapada en cuestión de segundos y mientras más caminaba, las ropas que llevaba se hacían pesadas con el exceso de agua, cansándome con rapidez.

Por más que miraba de un lado a otro no había señales de Taeyeon, grité su nombre llamándola con desespero pero mis llamados no obtenían respuesta, era como si se hubiese esfumado, derretido con la lluvia o como si el suelo se la hubiese tragado.

Taeyeon había desaparecido más rápido que un trueno y yo ahora estaba en medio del bosque oscuro, pérdida y sin saber por donde diablos había llegado.

El pavor me inundó y la desesperación me incitó a correr haciéndome ignorar el inminente peligro de mi descuidada decisión.

Salté los helechos, esquivé los árboles y me estremecí cada vez que un nuevo relámpago sacudía la tierra. Un fulgor me cegó por unos segundos y un pitido inundó mis oídos, grité sin llegar a oír mi voz y entre el matiz blanco divisé algo acercarse. Todo se movió en cámara lenta, yo salté para esquivar el golpe del árbol y resbalé cayendo por una quebrada, pasando del resplandor blanco a uno absolutamente negro.

En mi inconsciencia sentí como unos cálidos brazos me tomaban separándome de la humedad, me llevaban a algún lugar, me consentían con suaves palabras y me protegían.

Un punzante dolor en mi cabeza me hizo removerme y un quejido salió de mis labios. Sentía algo sobre mí frente, un parche tal vez y el dolor bajo este me daba la razón, debía ser una herida. Abrí los ojos aún mareada y desconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba. Era una habitación rústica, con detalles de plumas colgadas en la pared, cuadros extraños similares a las pinturas rupestres que eran dibujadas en rocas de cuevas. La casa olía a pan recién horneado y era cálida. Llevaba en el torso una playera negra, holgada y simple; me encontraba sobre una cama y junto a esta había una bandeja con especias, fruta y pan.

Me levanté con cuidado y al hacerlo vi que no llevaba nada más que esa larga playera que me cubría hasta los muslos. Me sentí avergonzada por un par de segundos pero deseché la idea para comenzar a explorar la casa. Caminé hasta la puerta y la deslice a un costado topándome de frente con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

— Oh, te demoraste en volver. — soltó con sorpresa en la oscura mirada.

— No te me acerques.— advertí al segundo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Hey, cálmate chica, no es a nosotros a quienes deberías temerles. — respondió con su desagradable sonrisa y se marchó, cruzando el pasillo y saliendo por una puerta.

Le seguí a paso lento, caminando por el mismo pasillo, abriendo la misma puerta y llegando por fin al exterior.

Era una casa a orillas de una playa, con arenas blancas y con el sol quemando con fuerza. Bastante extraño para el clima que yo recordaba.

Un grupo de chicos jugaba con un balón, entre ellos estaba Kai, quien parecía distraído y menos asqueroso de lo común, no parecía amenazante ni menos querer dañarme de alguna forma.

— En este lado de la isla llega el sol con más fuerza. —

Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo chillar y justo al intentar voltear perdí el equilibrio, sin embargo, un grupo brazo me rodeó la cintura evitando que fuese directamente al suelo.

Era un tipo alto, tenía una barba descuidada y los ojos negros de forma que apenas se podían divisar un brillo en ellos, una cicatriz le adornaba el izquierdo dándole el aspecto de un antiguo guerrero indio. Su musculatura era clara, parecía ser un hombre amable y sereno. Llevaba el cabello corto y este era del mismo tono que sus ojos, sonreía con parsimonia y por un segundo sentí que esa sonrisa de niño lindo podía ser la perdición de cualquier mujer.

— Dormiste por varios días, te encontré en el bosque, no pude evitar que cayeras pero sí que el árbol no te aplastara. Es normal que los rayos derrumben estos, por eso hay tantos tirados a lo largo de su extensión. — habló y su profunda voz me hizo estremecer.

— Soy Siwon, esta es mi casa y estás en mi zona del bosque. Descuida Stephanie, nadie va a dañarte así que no debes temer. — murmuró e inspiré su olor.

Emanaba el olor a la madera, pero a la que ardía debajo del sol, a la que se infla a con el calor. Era una mezcla de café y vegetación.

Lo miré un par de minutos y mis piernas volvieron a flaquear, haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo una vez más.

Soñé con el sol y sus intensos rayos, con la tibia arena lejana a las olas del mar, con un cálido abrazo y una profunda voz, pero mi buen sueño fue sobresaltado por un trueno, por la fría lluvia y la densa niebla. Fue ahí, en medio de mi inconsciencia que la recordé...

¿Estaría bien Taeyeon?


	7. Calidez

Debía admitir que mi estadía entre esos hombres hogareños, musculosos y cálidos había sido de lo mejor, Siwon era un tipo interesante, sabía bastante sobre el bosque, era como si hubiese estado viviendo entre esos árboles desde hace mucho tiempo, como si estuviese conectado de alguna forma con cada hoja, cada roca y cada ser vivo del lugar. Amaba todo lo que le rodeaba y yo no era la excepción a la regla, me miraba con admiración, con un destello especial, como si estuviese disfrutando cada vez que yo respiraba.

Era una sensación extraña, pero no me molestaba.

Habían transcurrido dos días ya y no había tenido noticias de Taeyeon. Siwon me había mencionado que el gran caudal del río impedía que las personas cruzaran de un lado a otro, que la lluvia lo había aumentado tres veces su tamaño normal y debía esperar a que todo volviese a la normalidad, una vez eso sucediera yo podría volver con mi chica.

Mi chica... Claramente él no lo había dicho así, todo lo contrario, el moreno había utilizado un tono apagado, uno seco para pronunciar ese nombre.

Los chicos que vivían ahí no eran tan desagradables como se habían portado antes, Sehun era el más serio de todos pero también había un pequeño llamado Luhan, era de lo más agradable y todos le consentían. Él me había enseñado a hacer saltar piedras sobre el agua y a tallar la madera de los árboles. Por otro lado estaba Kai, el moreno que me daba pánico, sin embargo, se había disculpado conmigo y de una forma muy notable: había tallado una pequeña figura de la estatua de la libertad, lo adhirió a un collar y me lo obsequió. Yo podía hacerme la orgullosa, pero realmente era hermoso, no podía disimular mi gusto por el y rápidamente yo y Kai hicimos las pases, pero mantuvimos la distancia.

Resultaba que por los dichos de aquellos chicos, Taeyeon y sus hermanos habían invadido sus tierras y formado un campamento hacia años atrás, fue así como me enteré que ella era dueña legítima de los establecimientos del SM, o más bien lo era su familia, sus abuelos o algo así. También me contaron que ellos eran una familia grande, pero acá residían solamente tres hermanos, Taeyeon era la menor, Jaejoong el mayor y el hermano de en medio llevaba por nombre Kim Jonghyun y si mi memoria no me fallaba, Jonghyun era el chico del lago.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, siempre habían tenido rivalidades, por esas tierras robadas o tomadas ilegalmente, de ahí radicaba todo el odio mutuo que se tenían. Además Kai me había confesado que solo me molestaba para sacar de quicio a la pequeña rubia y que había pensado que era un posible miembro de su familia. Yo le comenté que no estaba en mis planes casarme tan joven así que se despreocupara, que quería volver a mi país y estudiar psicología o algo así, ya que se me daba bien leer a las personas difíciles y tenía un afán con querer estar dentro de las mentes ajenas. Sin duda era una buena carrera para mí.

Por las noches hacíamos una fogata y nos sentamos a su alrededor, cantábamos al unísono y tras un rato ellos contaban historias de su pueblo, de sus antepasados, de antiguos guerreros pero el sueño me atacaba en medio de cada relato y jamás lograba llegar al final de estas fascinantes historias, se me era imposible y terminaba retirándome a mi habitación exclusiva.

Era como si el frío en esa zona no alcanzara a llegar, se trataba de un pequeño horno, con un calor tan agradable que me daban ganas de quedarme ahí por siempre. El clima era ideal, no había lluvias, nada de humedad ni necesidad de demasiada ropa.

Era verdad que extrañaba a las chicas, a Jessica y su tono agudo de voz el cual me rompía los tímpanos pero era tan característico de ella, la alegría de la pequeña Sunny y el humor de la esbelta Soo, la ternura de Yoona y también el cariño de Taeyeon, ella era lo que más extrañaba al estar ahí.

Contaba los días para que el paso estuviese listo y así marcharme con ellas, lo cual demoró exactamente una semana.

Cuando el cruce estuvo listo, fui guiada a través del bosque por Kai, él sería mi guía y el encargado de llevarme a las puertas del campamento una vez más, era irónico, él y yo nos odiábamos y ahora partiríamos como buenos amigos por el bosque tomados de la mano.

Me despedí de cada uno de los chicos y con escepticismo de Siwon, él se había vuelto una figura similar a un hermano mayor para mí, de verdad había logrado apreciarlo bastante en esa semana de convivencia.

Caminamos hasta el río, encontrándonos con un pequeño arrollo en su lugar, ¡Sí que había caído agua ese día! Kai me guío, me ayudó a pasar por las rocas, a escalar los riscos, también fue de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de orientación. Él encontraba rápidamente el camino y podría asegurar que las veces que fingía estar perdido lo hacía a propósito.

Kai había dado un vuelco por completo en mi opinión de él, era un chico maravilloso, por supuesto ahora que ya habíamos limado nuestras asperezas y él me contaba a que se debía su odio por los Kim, me parecía un joven incomprendido pero dulce, nada similar al bastardo que me había dañado la rodilla a orillas del lago en esa noche de luna llena y a quien yo había arañado. Era como si fuese una persona completamente distinta y eso de cierta forma me intrigaba.

\- Si, estaba algo irritado, ella me pone así. Jamás debí tomar venganza contigo. - murmuró él caminando un par de centímetros por detrás de mí.

\- No te preocupes. Aunque no es excusa, claramente no. - le respondí continuando mi camino, mirando donde pisaba.

\- Soy un idiota cuando alguien me gusta. - se confesó haciendo que el sonido de los grillos se escuchará más fuerte.

\- ¿Te gusta? - repetí, sonando idiota y deteniéndome para mirarlo.

\- Si, me gustas. - me dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Pero él no logró terminar su frase.

Sentimos un ruido a nuestras espaldas, me tomó de la cintura apartándome del camino y caímos de espalda contra un helecho. Se trataba de un árbol, uno dañado por las fuertes lluvias, había caído justo en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos segundos antes. Era como si la naturaleza buscará la forma de asesinarme o dejarme en posiciones vergonzosas.

Me apoye rápidamente sobre mis codos para quitarme su cuerpo de encima pero él me tomó de la cintura. Temblé y no fue agradable, su corta distancia me hacía recordar el pavor que había sentido aquella noche. Voltee mi rostro y cerré los ojos, estábamos los dos solos ahí, nadie me podría salvar esta vez si a Kai se le ocurría perder los estribos.

Él pareció notar mi rechazo y se levantó, me ofreció la mano y yo no dude en tomarla.

\- Remediar el daño que te hice será difícil, pero créeme Fanny, no es a mi a quien debes temer. - comentó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Yo asentí, no fui capaz de decir mucho, él era el culpable y aunque hubiera convivido a mi lado una semana, el estar a solas con él me afectaba. Me sentía indefensa y odiaba sentirme así de débil.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunté, rogando por una respuesta clara, precisa y que por fin esfumara las mil y una dudas que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Ya lo vas a descubrir. - dijo retomando el camino y adelantándose.

\- ¡Ya basta! - grité - Dime ¿de qué mierda me debo cuidar? - alcé la voz fastidiada.

Estaba aburrida de los acertijos, nadie en ese maldito bosque hablaba con claridad y yo comenzaba a volverme paranoica. Joder, era tan fácil decir las cosas pero ahí parecía como si todos estuvieran guardando un terrible secreto y la situación comenzaba a cabrearme. Era una señorita si, no acostumbraba a las malas palabras pero ya se me había agotado la maldita paciencia.

\- No... No es un buen momento ahora, el campamento está a un par de kilómetros adelante. - mencionó él, cambiando de tema y desviando mi atención. Se veía sorprendido por mi cambio tan abrupto.

\- ¿Tan rápido llegamos? - pregunté caminando hacia donde estaba él.

Claramente desde el alto en donde nos encontrábamos se podía apreciar el dosel de árboles que adornaba la entrada, se veía humo y un par de cabañas entremezcladas con las copas de los inmensos árboles.

\- Debemos pasar la noche y mañana llegaremos. - mencionó Kai haciéndome crispar la piel.

\- ¿Pasar la noche juntos? - volví a repetir. Últimamente sonaba demasiado imbécil cada vez que abría la boca.

\- Mantendré la distancia. - aclaró, haciéndome suspirar.

\- Podría irme a la cárcel por dormir en la misma tienda contigo, eres menor de edad. - solté para alivianar el peso del aire que nos rodeaba, de la atmósfera tensa que nos había envuelto.

\- Eres muy cómica, soy menor que tú, pero tengo más cuerpo, eso cuenta y me hace mayor que tú.- soltó con altanería haciéndome girar para verlo.

\- Te equivocas fortachon, eres un niño debajo de todo ese músculo. - indiqué mientras él elevaba sus brazos y me mostraba el tamaño de sus bíceps.

\- No soy tan niño... - mencionó dando un par de pasos hacia mí.

\- Kai... - lo detuve y negé, advirtiéndole que mantuviera la distancia.

Él suspiró y obedeció, sin nada más que decir.

Nos dedicamos a armar una tienda, comimos un par de sándwich que Siwon nos había enviado, Kai preparó la fogata y yo me metí a la tienda, alistándome para dormir. La noche estaba fría, era como si el calor se hubiese quedado con los otros chicos, a la orilla de la playa y justo ahora lo extrañaba demasiado.

Había perdido mi equipaje en la torre por eso usaba una playera de Luhan y uno de sus pantalones, era el único más delgado de ellos y solamente su ropa me quedaba, pero no había podido sacar nada para abrigarme y en ese mismo momento, sentía que moriría de frío. Kai descansaba al otro extremo de la tienda, estaba profundamente dormido y eso me agradaba, pues se veía indefenso y no tan peligroso, además me daba el poder de controlar lo que sucedía.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía conciliar el sueño, pensé en salir a la fogata, pero de seguro esta estaría apagada. Haciendo caso omiso a mi sub consciente - quien me advertía de no salir- salí de la tienda y me encontré con el panorama que visualizaba desde adentro de ella.

La fogata humeaba, ni el calor de las brazas brillaba ya. Una ráfaga de viento me hizo estremecer y un olor llamó mi atención, un perfume dulce como la miel se desprendía de un rincón oscuro, a los pies de un árbol. Miré intentando descifrar de quien se trataba pero unas manos me sujetaron por la espalda.

\- Stephanie, estás fría. - dijo Kai, alarmado.

\- Kai...- susurré apenas, los dientes me castañeaban.

\- Ven vamos dentro, rápido. - ordenó y me arrastro.

Él me llevo a la tienda una vez más, me quitó la playera y aunque la idea me disgustaba no fui capaz de decir nada. Me acostó a su lado, pegada a su pecho desnudo el cual estaba cálido. No dude en abrazarlo y pegarme lo más posible a él, aun cuando su cuerpo caliente se crispaba ante el mío frío. Sentía la necesidad de estar en contacto con él, pues de ello dependía mi vida, aun cuando sonara extremista pero sentía que jamás en mi vida había tenido más frío, ni las noches de diciembre en la gran manzana se comparaban, ni cuando solía ir con mi padre a pescar en hielo.

\- Ya vas a estar mejor Fanny, tranquila. - murmuró él y yo poco a poco comencé a sentir su voz lejana.

Desperté con la mejilla pegada a su pectoral izquierdo, mis manos rodeándole la cintura y las suyas por mis hombros. Kai estaba aplastándome y la mitad de mi cuerpo yacía debajo de él. Lo moví como pude, era bastante pesado y además no despertaba con nada. Logré quitármelo de encima y me miré, había dormido así con él.

Me analicé, verifique que nada me doliera fuera de lo normal, que mi cuerpo no tuviera marcas extrañas o sustancias ajenas a las mías, cuando estuve segura de que no había sucedido nada más de los que yo recordaba me dispuse a buscar mi playera, me vestí y lo desperté.

Kai era como un niño que no quería despertar para ir a clases, recordaba que Siwon había mencionado que de todos él era el más perezoso y despertarlo era una odisea. Yo me tomé mi tiempo, estaba acostumbrada a ser pacífica, además gracias a él había logrado dormir la noche anterior, así que prácticamente se lo debía. Salí de la tienda, avive la fogata, preparé algo para llenarnos el estómago y luego de eso insistí una vez más con el moreno.

Emprendimos camino cuando el medio día ya se iba, ambos habíamos sido bastante flojos tomando los más del tiempo necesario para cada acción. No íbamos con prisa, nos divertíamos y cada vez él me agradaba más. Le había practicado acerca del divorcio de mis padres, de las metas que tenía para mi futuro y además gustos musicales. Hacia tiempo que no recordaba haber tenido una tarde tan normal.

Entre nosotros fluía la conversación, no se veía forzosa o sobre actuada, era espontáneo y agradable, además de que él provocaba en mí una sensación de bienestar.

Cuando el sol se puso y la oscuridad tomó posición sobre todo lo que existía, yo y Kai cruzábamos por la puerta del comedor del campamento. Era hora de la cena y debía buscar a alguien del equipo de guardabosques para dar aviso de mí regreso, el casino era la mejor opción, ya que ahí estaban todos, sin embargo, Kai y yo ignorábamos los problemas que nos generaría aparecer en medio de la comida.

A penas ingresamos cada par de ojos se clavó sobre nosotros, las lenguas se agitaron y los rumores corrieron. Algunos se sorprendieron mientras que otros se alegraron, pero dentro de todo el escándalo una cosa me extrañó:

No pude ver a Taeyeon ni vi a sus hermanos, no había rastro de ella.


	8. Al son del bosque

El primero en ponerse de pie fue el guardia Junsu, quien corrió hacia mí con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y me tomó de los brazos palpándome como si buscara saber si tenía ambas extremidades unidas a los hombros, me analizó de pies a cabeza y luego miró a Kai con la misma expresión delineandole cada detalle del semblante.

Su mirada en él se mantuvo más tiempo, tal vez buscando reconocerlo como un miembro del campamento, pero no. Nos cogió de los hombros guiándonos contra voluntad y nos llevó inmediatamente a la oficina central.

Estuvimos sentados en el cuartel mirándonos por un breve instante; Kai explicó lo que había sucedido y yo afirmé sus palabras también, dando mi versión mientras que Junsu anotaba eufórico y sin perder detalles todo lo que le decíamos en una bitácora. Tal vez para llevar el registro de toda la historia que el desconocía y la cual podía traer graves consecuencias para su tan prestigiada institución.

La interrogación duró una hora. Yo podía notar como el nerviosismo le recorría la piel a Kai, él se veía como un niño a quien podía regañar, sin embargo, al terminar el papeleo el guardia Junsu agradeció al moreno, le indicó que las puertas de las instalaciones estaban abiertas para él y si quería, podía pasar la noche antes de emprender camino de vuelta a su tribu.

Y tras esas palabras la sonrisa juguetona e infantil surgió en él. Kai parecía feliz, complacido.

Al salir me encontré con un desfile de abrazos y un tumulto de gente. Jessica me miró de pies a cabezas y me besó las mejillas, las demás me saludaron con una notable preocupación y me llevaron a rastras hasta la cabaña sin siquiera dejarme despedirme de Kai.

— Dinos todo.— ordenó Jessica una vez estuvimos instaladas entre esas cuatro paredes.

— Pero con un trago. — agregó Sunny, agitando una botella.

— Sunny tiene razón, esto amerita alcohol. — saltó Sooyoung levantándose de su cama para ir donde la pequeña.

— Ustedes siguen igual a como las recordaba.— comenté soltando una pequeña risa, una llena de nostalgia.

Estiré mi mano hacia Sunny y ella me lanzó una botella, bebí un buen trago y les conté lo que había sucedido. Dónde estuve todo ese tiempo y con quienes, obviamente reservándome lo que yo y Taeyeon habíamos hecho el día de lluvia.

— ¡Aún no puedo creer que esa Taeyeon te haya dejado tirada! — bufó Jessica tomando la mano de Yuri quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. —¡Te dije que algo no iba bien con ella! — continuó, resoplando con un notable enojó.

Yo sonreí leve, no sabía cómo opinar sobre el tema, técnicamente me había abandonado de la nada y ahora no estaba ahí para responderme ni dar razones del porqué había actuado así.

— ¡Debí golpearla más fuerte! — soltó Jessica haciéndome girar la cabeza hacia ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunté con una duda mortal.

— Chica, Jessica le dio una buena bofetada cuando la vio llegar sin ti. — contestó Hyoyeon, quien era peinada por Yoona.

— ¿Taeyeon llegó acá? ¿Dónde está? — volví a preguntar, comenzando a desesperarme poco a poco.

— Llegó el día después de la lluvia. — agregó Yoona, distraída.

— Dijo que te habías perdido, que enviaran los grupos de búsqueda por ti, nada más. Ella y Jaejoong se retiraron, al parecer tuvieron que viajar. — Agregó Sunny mientras bebía.

— No explicó detalles, es como si ella fuese una especie de idiota, no habla mucho. — mencionó Jessica con desagrado en la voz.

En ese instante estaba perpleja, anonadada y sorprendida. Taeyeon había llegado acá, no se tomó ni la mínima molestia de decirme que debía partir, tan solo se fue dejándome en medio del bosque y de una tormenta.

— ¿Te sientes bien Fanny? — sentí una mano tocarme el hombro, volteé con lentitud y vi a Sooyoung.

— No me perdí, ella se levantó y me dejó sola en la cabaña aquel día. — aclaré, en un susurro, conteniéndome las lágrimas.

— Te creemos. — agregó Yuri, quien seguía sobre la cama de Jessica, como una especie de perro guardián.

— Deberíamos hablarlo con Junsu, no es posible que permitan a alguien tan desleal acá. El bosque es peligroso, pudiste haber muerto. — dijo Jessica poniendo énfasis en algunas palabras.

— Eso es verdad, aquí abundan los lobos, más en esta época, migran y buscan terreno más a la costa, el frío les desagrada así que se resguardan en los límites de la isla.— agregó la menor que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora con la mirada perdida en un libro.

— Gracias por esa clase Seohyun. — soltó Sunny mientras miraba el contenido de su cerveza. — Pero no puedes decirle a Junsu, resulta que Taeye...—

— Necesito un momento a solas. — Interrumpí a la más baja, me puse de pie y salí de la cabaña.

¿Cómo podía explicar todo lo que sentía? Era imposible. En primer lugar estaba confundida, todo junto a ella era tan malditamente confuso, además de que no comprendía sus razones y luego, luego estaba lo que habíamos hecho.

Tal vez esa era la razón. Se sintió extraña, quizás solo me usó y listo. De cualquier modo en el que pensara las cosas, nada la hacía quedar bien, se había portado como una maldita y no tenía armas para poder creer lo contrario o defenderla. Taeyeon las había jodido completamente y me dolía, era como si un pedazo de árbol se me hubiese incrustado en el tórax y me impidiera respirar.

Salí de las cabañas, me resguardé en la oscura noche y me dejé llevar por las emociones que golpeaban mi pecho, por el dolor que me acuchillaba el corazón, un dolor lento pero profundo.

— Es una linda noche. — sentí una voz a mis espaldas, una voz ya conocida.

— ¿Tú crees? — le respondí sin voltear, me seque las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos y elevé la mirada al cielo. — Hace frío, prefería las noches en la guarida. — mencioné observando como él se acomodaba a mi lado.

— La guarida es única. — mencionó Kai, imitándome y mirando también el cielo.

— Todos ahí lo son. — agregué, pues sentía que era verdad. Elevé mi cerveza y terminé de tomar lo que quedaba de ella. — Tu lo eres. — confesé sin vergüenza.

Tal vez por venganza. Pensando estúpidamente que de alguna forma mística... Ella y sus ojos pardos podían estar escuchando u observándonos.

Kai me sonrió, pude notarlo por el rabillo de mi ojo, luego me miró y su linda mueca desvaneció. Ahí supe que había descubierto mis lágrimas, por ello rápidamente lo ataque con una nueva pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? — consulté sin un verdadero interés.

— No mucho, dos días o tres. Para el tipo de los pantaloncitos soy un héroe. — respondió aun mirándome.

— Me salvaste dos veces, lo eres para mí. — volví a elogiar, a coquetear.

Él se extrañó, soltó una pequeña risa.

Resultaba ser que de verdad era un niño, uno muy fácil de engañar.

Di un trago amargo, me consumí la tristeza que tenía en la garganta y lo miré. Él me observó y como buen adolescente falto de experiencia con chicas, hizo la pregunta que menos quería responder.

— ¿Es por Taeyeon? — preguntó.

Suspiré profundamente, intenté contener las lágrimas pero la frustración se me escapó, rodó por mis mejillas y se perdió en una húmeda expresión.

— Es mejor así, tu vida es tuya. Jamás tendrás una al lado de Taeyeon. — comentó buscando consolarme mientras que yo, yo tan solo me dediqué a sollozar.

Kai se aproximó y me envolvió con sus brazos. Simplemente me dejé sostener y deposité en su pecho las lágrimas que ella había provocado en mí.

Los minutos volaron al ritmo del cantar de los pájaros, los grillos y las alimañas que vivían ahí. La oscuridad se hizo amanecer y así, acabó esa noche, nos desvelamos juntos, en silencio, como si el bosque hablara por nosotros y luego nos despedimos deseando vernos al día siguiente.

Y fue así como la mentira comenzó.  
Nada bueno sucedía, al menos nada de lo que yo quería que ocurriera.

La extrañaba, pero tampoco quería que las demás pensaran que mi estado de ánimo dependía única y exclusivamente de ella. Yo no era así, solía ser independiente y no iba a dejar que un flechazo interfiera con mis días. Eso les hacía saber, sentir, presenciar... pero actuaba.

Sonaba convincente en mi mente, pero joder. La extrañaba.

Me hacía falta su mirada insistente, su voz seductora y ese tono tan suyo, la sonrisa que me regalaba cada que le coqueteaba. Sus besos, los cuales habían sido pocos, pero aún me quemaban sobre la boca y a cada día que pasaba me costaba más sopesar que no estaba ahí para poder repetirlos, que no estaban para cuando los necesitaba. Sin embargo, existían un par de labios cálidos que podían llenar momentáneamente ese vacío... y que poco a poco ese calor que emanaban iba calando en mis entrañas.


	9. Sonrisas falsas

Habían sido dos días largos, demasiado. Todos se la pasaban preguntado sobre lo que había sucedido por lo que Junsu - intentando parar con el acoso hacia mí y Kai - en una reunión frente a todos reconoció la valía del menor y lo premió con una medalla de honor para dar por sellado ese ciclo. Explicó también como habían sucedido las cosas y todos parecieron quedar satisfechos. Kai por su parte, solamente sonrió, como un buen niño a quien se le premia por haber hecho lo correcto, además de que gracias a eso, un gran grupo de chicas comenzó a coquetearle, haciéndose realmente popular en el campamento.

Mientras aquello sucedía, mis chicas y yo seguíamos poniéndonos al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido en el campamento, con las pruebas, los rumores y romances, más cuando el amor parecía florecer con cada día...

Obviamente en todos los demás, yo era la excepción a esa regla que cupido había impuesto.

El par explosión seguía haciendo de las suyas y resultaban de gran ayuda a la hora de la entretención, puesto que se unían a Hyoyeon y Yoona creando un verdadero circo. Jessica y Yuri ya eran una pareja oficial cosa que no me sorprendió. Eran como ese matrimonio en donde una de las partes demandaba y la otra no hacía más que cumplir y acatar las normas, resultaba fácil descubrir quién tomaba que papel. Mientras que yo y la ausente, Taeyeon, éramos las que aportábamos el drama de novela barata.

Les había comentado sobre mi tiempo a orillas de la playa y los chicos, ya que Kai les generaba bastantes dudas, a todas y más cuando me veían cerca de él. Les parecía que algo no encajaba y la con más dudas era Jessica, quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre cada uno de los misteriosos miembros de esa lejana tribu de las afueras.

Todo marchaba normal, pero demasiado lento y por las noches, solía mirar la cama del costado, estaba vacía pero recordaba con claridad como esos ojos color pardo me habían observado aquella primera vez. Esa penetrante y afilada mirada que me había calado dentro, desnudado y grabado su nombre en mi piel. Me dominaba la tensión, la respiración se me agitaba y podía casi sentir como cada acción mía era observada por ella, así caía en el suave abrazo de Morfeo quien me acogía contento y por un par de horas me libraba de aquella mentira que secretamente estaba viviendo.

\- Sthepannie - insistió haciendo que mis sueños se desvanecieran poco a poco.

\- ¡Despierta! vamos mujer, hay nuevos fuera. Al parecer el dueño del campamento permitió el ingreso de un par de miembros. -

-Mierda Jessica, ¿Qué tienes contra mis horas de sueño? - bufé una vez que mis ojos cedieron y mis parpados se separaran permitiendo que la imagen de mi amiga rubia tomara forma.

\- ¡Ven aquí y mueve ese trasero Fanny! - soltó Sooyoung entrando por la puerta de nuestra cabaña con una expresión de fascinación y ansiedad entremezclada. - ¡No creerás lo que sucede ahí afuera! - agregó dándome justo en la curiosidad.

Fue así como tomé lo primero que tenía cerca: un par de bermudas que había usado el día anterior y casualmente una playera gris que Kai me había obsequiado luego del imprevisto que había tenido con un charco de lodo durante la excursión del día anterior. Me vestí y salí a presenciar el espectáculo del que todos hablaban.

Y ahí estaba, sus piernas cortas, sus caderas perfectas y su cintura estrecha. El cabello le caía en ondas por los hombros y se agitaba con el viento. Su piel de cal permanecía apagada, con ese tono níveo que la caracterizaba. Y sus ojos, sus malditos y jodidos ojos brillaban ahí encendidos, más que el mismísimo sol. Me miraban con escepticismo, me devoraban y a la vez me aniquilaban, podía sentir el odio mutuo entremezclado con el deseo.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.

Todas me observaban, sentía sus ojos puestos en mi espalda, la atención pesarme en los hombros y como más de una o uno se moría de ganas por sujetarme de los brazos para que yo no corriese a los de ella o tal vez a golpearla.

Las opciones variaban dependiendo de lo que cruzaba por mi mente.

Nadie pronunció nada y ella continuó su camino siendo guiada por el guardia Junsu, hacia otra cabaña, una exclusiva. Mientras que un sinfín de ojos expectantes le seguían como si de una modelo de pasarela se tratase.

Los perdimos de vista cuando Taeyeon entró a dicho lugar en compañía de Jaejoong y el guardabosques.

Yo me volteé y me marché rápidamente hasta un pequeño arrollo que había en los terrenos del campamento. Fui seguida por mi grupo, incluido Kai. Todos en silencio de camino pero al llegar, fue Jessica quien explotó.

\- ¡Le voy a romper la cara a la muy perra! - exclamó con el enojo segregándole por los poros.

\- No vale la pena, pueden expulsarte por mala convivencia. - mencionó Sunny cruzándose de brazos, como si tratase de idear un plan o encontrar una razón convincente que le diera sentido a todo.

\- Yo estoy con Jessica. - ladró Sooyoung con notable enojo.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos hace acá? - preguntó Hyoyeon apoyando su espalda contra la madera del imponente sauce que adornaba el lugar y en el cual se solían tallar corazones de los amores fugaces que eran historial del campamento.

\- ¿Acaso el dueño de esta mierda es retrasado, no tiene un filtro para elegir a la gente que se le une? - continuó la más alta, moviendo exageradamente los brazos cada que soltaba su furia a través de la boca.

\- Más respeto Sooyoung, el dueño del lugar, ese retrasado del que hablas es mi abuelito. - dijo Sunny dejando tras de sus palabras un profundo silencio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Y hasta ahora nos lo dices - reclamó Yoona atónita. - Eso explica por qué te sabes cada escondite y las falencias de los guardabosques. - continuó, mirando a Sunny quien permanecía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Y como romper cada una de las reglas sin ser descubierta. - agregó Seohyun mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si hubiese descubierto por fin la respuesta a una profunda interrogante.

\- Y también por qué ella puede entrar alcohol... - susurró Soo, con un tono y la mirada de disculpas.

\- Y entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste que esa imbécil volviera después de que dejó a nuestra amiga ahí tirada en medio de una tormenta? ¡Por suerte un par de indígenas dieron con ella! - gritó Jessica mirando a Kai por el rabillo, dándose cuenta que tal vez el tono empleado había sido en parte despectivo.

\- Taeyeon por desgracia tiene más influencia aquí de la que ustedes pueden creer o manejar. - increpó el moreno, quien recibió una mirada de aprobación proveniente de Sunny.

\- No me importa, seré abogada en un futuro y destruiré a esa tal Kim Taeyeon y a su perfecta familia. - atacó la rubia en defensiva a las palabras de Kai.

\- Te faltarían años para acabar con ellos, créeme. - se burló el moreno provocando que la estadounidense lo mirara con desprecio y preparara un nuevo discurso en respuesta.

\- Ya basta. - dije agotada de todo.

Me miraron, no comprendiendo mi tono apagado ni mi falta de odio.

\- ¿No estas enojada? - cuestionó Yuri, con tranquilidad.

\- Lo estoy. Pero ya está aquí, solo debo dejar de darle importancia. - le respodí a la vez que me volteaba y miraba a cada uno de los ahí presentes.

\- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó el moreno, con duda, con un rostro que me transmitía seguridad.

\- ¿Tan débil me ves niño, no recuerdas que te gané en aquel juego de futbol en la playa? - jugué sonriéndole con cinismo.

Resultaba demasiado fácil engañarlo.

\- Lo recuerdo bien... Te dejé que lo hicieras. - me siguió, olvidando rápidamente el tema principal.

Y bingo, mi método de distracción había funcionado una vez más.

\- Entonces deberíamos repetirlo. - me sonrió, con ternura.

\- Me parece una buena idea. - soltó el guardia Yoochun quien se hallaba parado un par de metros más allá, a nuestras espaldas. - Escuché que el ambiente estaba algo tenso y no hay nada mejor que limar esperezas con el deporte... Tal vez unas olimpiadas. - continuó haciéndonos sonreír a todos.

Las horas pasaron hasta la cena en donde el ambiente volvía a ser tenso debido a la presencia de los hermanos Kim, los cuales se hallaban en la misma mesa que los guardias y eran observados por absolutamente todos ahí, siendo la constante batalla ocular entre Kai y Taeyeon la que más destacaba.

La noche pasó normal, sin imprevistos y gracias al cielo ninguna de las chicas mencionó más el tema de la llegada de los hermanos, nos fuimos a la cama y procuramos dormir. Aunque sinceramente yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la loca idea del campeonato deportivo que procuraban llevar a cabo al día siguiente.


	10. Disputas al alba

Y así es como un nuevo día da comienzo.

Me vestí con ropa deportiva, algo cómodo para poder enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba, cogí una botella con agua y lentamente salí de la cabaña procurando que ninguna de las chicas se despertara ante mi huida matutina. Aunque lo dudaba, ya que todas parecían estar en el primer sueño aún.

En mi antiguo país solía dar una corrida cada mañana, buscando así comenzar el día con el cuerpo al 100% y aquí en corea, apenas había tenido tiempo para mí. Tanta revolución hormonal me había privado de aquella costumbre que era sagrada y por ello, ese día era el indicado para limpiarme de toda la mierda y exudarla a través de mis poros.

Aseguré mis tenis y corrí siguiendo la ruta que marcaban los árboles caídos, dando todo, acelerando a cada minuto el ritmo. Sintiendo cómo cada más kilómetro que recorría mi cuerpo ardía y cómo la sensación de miles de agujas se clavaban en mis músculos haciendo que estos se tensasen. La sangre fluía con rapidez, lo sentía en los urgidos latidos de mi corazón y como este irrigaba dicho elixir por toda la longitud de mi anatomía.

El campamento era una extensión de ensueño, en la cual te podías perder y morir feliz, ante la maravilla de los parajes que cada paso te abría, la diversa gama de colores y el sin fin de flora y fauna que le daba vida al lugar.

Sentí que de un momento a otro me faltaba el aliento más de lo que debería, como si tuviera a alguien sentado sobre el pecho, fue entonces cuando después de casi 30 minutos de ejercicio sin pausa, me detuve a hidratarme y a elongar.

— Podría vivir aquí por siempre. — murmuré sentándome sobre el musgo, me importaba poco el ensuciarme. — Sin pensar en divorcios, en engaños, en mentiras. — continué mientras me quitaba los auriculares, pausaba la música y me disponía a deleitarme con el concierto ecológico que me brindaba la naturaleza.

Estiré mis brazos hacía el cielo procurando que los músculos se elongasen lo suficiente hasta doler, me abrí de piernas y alcance la punta de mis pies, permanecí en aquella posición por unos minutos. Sintiendo el ardor de mis tendones y el latir de la sangre en mis oídos.

Fue una corta palabra la que hizo que me volteara alarmada, un susurro firme pero que ocultaba un profundo dolor. Lo pude leer al instante en que su voz abandonó su garganta para explayarse por entre sus labios, los cuales articularon ese tenue: "Stephanie"

Estaba ahí. De pie, apoyada detrás de un alerce, sus uñas sujetaban la madera con fuerza dándome la impresión de que en cualquier momento rasgaría la capa y desmembraría al inocente árbol.

— No te atrevas a decir nada. — interrumpí señalándola con el índice mientras me ponía de pie.

En mi mente la idea de golpearla se debatía con la elegancia y madurez de dejarla sola, con sus interrogantes, arriesgándome también yo de quedar con ellas.

La miré, clave mis castaños en sus perlas pardo, las que brillaban como siempre. La juzgue, la odié y el calor en mi vientre emergió como los cólicos cada sagrada fecha al mes.

— Debí hacer algo, era urgente. — se defendió, mirándome con el semblante de un gatito perdido.

— ¡Te dije que no te atrevieras! — exploté alzando las manos, dándome el honor de hacer ahí, un espectáculo de esos.

— Jonghyun... Fue mi hermano. — murmuró con dolor en el tono, alertándome de que debía bajar las defensas.

— No deberías estar aquí sola, menos con ella. — interrumpió su grave voz, desde atrás mío y de pronto un atisbo de pánico me inundó.

Era él, su cuerpo sudaba, su torso yacía casi desnudo debajo de una playera que poco cubría y la verdad... me preguntaba para qué diablos llevaba eso. Las bermudas negras le caían hasta las rodillas y vestía consigo unas deportivas a tono con ellas. Me demoré en volver la mirada hasta su rostro, estaba agitado y de esa forma se veía más atractivo que nunca.

Y rayos, mi babeo por Kai fue tan obvio que tanto él como Taeyeon se percataron. El moreno sonrió cómplice pero fugaz, volviendo a su estado de alerta.

— ¿Estás bien Fanny? — me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

Le sonreí una vez que llegó a mi lado y él respondió a mi gesto acariciándome el antebrazo con la yema de sus dedos.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo. — sacó voz la más baja, dignándose a salir de su escondite y caminando así hacia mí. Provocando que a cada paso que daba mi boca se secara.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi asunto. — comenzó el menor, ganándose delante de mí.

— La haces ver como de tu propiedad. — escupió Taeyeon ya no con esa tímida actitud, más bien ardiendo. Desplegando llamaradas de la boca a cada palabra que articulaba.

— No necesito apoderarme de alguien. — continuó la disputa Kai acercándose cada vez más a ella.

— El cachorro callejero cree haber encontrado dueño. — soltó burlándose Taeyeon cuando ya lo tenía frente a frente.

— Definitivamente, ella es la indicada. — sonrió con satisfacción el más alto, provocando que ella perdiera los estribos.

— No me fastidies Kai, no responderé. — advirtió apretando su puño.

Y joder... A cada palabra, mirada, acto, latido o segundo que transcurría mi miedo aumentaba. Ellos se miraban con ganas de desmembrarse. Taeyeon, que era bastante más baja que Kai, no parecía ni un poco temerosa, enfrentaba al menor con seguridad y a la vez, el moreno quien le doblaba el porte, no parecía querer darle ventaja o apiadarse de las diferencias físicas entre ellos.

El bosque silbaba en mis oídos y las ramas crujían al quebrarse debajo de cada paso que Taeyeon y Kai daban para machacarse. Yo, sin embargo, tomé el papel de réferi del combate y me paré entre ellos, al costado de cada uno, ya que los centímetros no cedían para yo poder interponerme entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Me ves con miedo acaso? — gruñó el menor frunciendo el entrecejo y en un acto rápido, la tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta de cuerina que Taeyeon llevaba, levantándola bastantes centímetros del suelo.

Mi corazón dejó de latir y mis labios se abrieron, atónita ante todo.

— Apártate ahora. —

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia un costado y lo vieron. Su cabello azabache, su iris centelleante y los finos rasgos que lo hacían ser una envidia de los mismísimos ángeles.

— Veo que necesitas protección. — se quejó Kai haciendo una mueca de dolor, sus dedos cedieron y Taeyeon resbaló de su agarré cayendo nuevamente de pie contra el suelo.

El moreno se miró el antebrazo que aún dolía, Jaejoong por su parte presionó más contra la oscura piel del menor haciendo que sus níveos dedos se incrustaran en él.

— No es una buena idea Kim. —

Y una cuarta voz hizo acordé con el silencio de los pájaros, una voz que parecía mantener la tranquilidad dentro de toda esa tensión, que daba la impresión de serenidad.

— No querrás hacer una escena con tantos ojos mirando. — prosiguió parándose justo detrás de Kai.

Jaejoong lo miró hacia arriba, ya que Siwon le ganaba en centímetros y contextura, el guardia analizó la situación y por un segundo dudó, lo pude leer.

El mayor hizo una seña indicándole que lo que decía era cierto y de un momento a otro, los pasos de más personas se sintieron.

El guardia Junsu caminaba en una excursión con la mitad del campamento. Grupo en el cual alcancé divisar diversos ojos conocidos, entre ellos: Jessica , Hyoyeon y Sunny.

Jaejoong soltó a Kai y pude apreciar los fuertes moratones que habían quedado en el lugar. Taeyeon permaneció detrás de su hermano, con la mirada fija en Siwon, como si hubiese visto al diablo en él. Kai por su parte retrocedió tomándome de la mano y llevándome con él.

Ella al ver aquello intentó abalanzarse sobre la espalda del menor pero Jaejoong la detuvo tajante.

Y Siwon, el magnífico chico de la jungla, o mejor dicho del bosque, miró sonriente al grupo de excursionistas.

— ¿Jaejoong sucede algo? — preguntó Junsu aproximándose con la masa de adolescentes hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

— Nada, él venía a buscar a su chico. — pronunció con voz de piedra, manteniendo la mirada sobre el más alto.

— Choi Siwon, Kai es de mi familia — pronunció presentándose al guardia. — Estaba preocupado por lo que había ocurrido después de la tormenta y de encontrarme a esta chica desmayada en el bosque, ya sabe... Quería saber cómo seguía. —

Yo, aún atónita mire a cada uno: el odio en los ojos de Taeyeon, la pelea interna de autocontrol que disputaba Jaejoong consigo mismo, Kai y su sonrisa de victoria momentánea, pero de guerra próxima. Choi Siwon, con su serenidad y ganas de terminar todo de la mejor manera.

Sentí el calor de la mano de Kai sobre la mía, desvíe la mirada hacia la unión y suavemente lo solté.

Definitivamente el engaño estaba llegando muy lejos...

Estaba mareada, a una hora temprana, no podía siquiera salir a correr como una persona normal, todo siempre terminaba en peleas... aquello comenzaba de verdad a fastidiarme.

De pronto, absolutamente todo se tornó obscuro y a lo lejos oí un par de voces gritar mi nombre, susurrarlo tal vez.


	11. Perdiendo el control

Sentí el frío toque sobre mi frente, acompañado de delicadas palabras. Escuché una amistosa conversación, sin embargo, las palabras no me llegaron con claridad haciendo que el contenido de dicha plática fuese absolutamente desconocido.

— Cariño, ya has despertado. — Junsu saludó con su común carisma.

— Que casualidad que cada vez que nos vemos es de la misma forma.—

Siwon me sonreía. Su gesto era grandioso, lo que cualquiera quisiera ver al abrir los ojos. Una sonrisa que podía brindarme y transmitirme la energía que necesitaba.

— Debes dejar de aturdirme con tu belleza, galán. — comenté mientras me incorporaba y comenzaba a darme cuenta de dónde estaba recostada.

— Me halagas Sthepannie. Lo intentaré pero no te aseguro nada. — respondió y rápidamente se acercó a quitarme la compresa fría de la cabeza. — Ahora dime ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a ejercitarte sin antes haber comido algo? — me reprochó.

Entonces uní las piezas y llegué a la conclusión de que me había desmallado.

Me sentí estúpida, descuidada y como esa niña a la que la regañan por no ordenar sus juguetes. Era algo que sabía pero había olvidado y culpaba a todos por ello. Últimamente estaba enfermándome de los nervios, me volvía loca poco a poco, era de esperar que estuviese adoptando características de una adolecente anoréxica. Siwon me miró con expresión afable, entremezclada con recelo, como un adulto maduro preocupado por mi, yo solo lo tranquilice y le expliqué que había sido un descuido de una sola vez.

Al salir de la enfermería el guardia Junsu me comunicó que había llegado a la increíble idea de que Siwon y sus chicos participaran en la tanda de deportes que tendríamos, así tal vez dichas asperezas podrían ser limadas en un terreno amistoso. Yo suspiré ante la noticia pero rápidamente fui calmada por el mayor quien acarició mi hombro igual de resignado que yo.

…

La multitud estaba reunida en la ribera del río, gritaban apoyando a cada uno de sus elegidos mientras que yo me limitaba a refugiarme tras la espalda de Jessica.

— Ese tipo es de ensueño, para ser un salvaje tiene lo suyo. — bufó ella observando a Siwon quien parecía darle instrucciones a los chicos a lo lejos.

Resultaba ser que Choi había viajado junto a los otros y ahora todos eran partícipes del circo SM y sus competiciones ridículas, pues yo no creía que mis dilemas amorosos tuviesen solución con un par de dados y cartas.

— Bien, ¡chicos y chicas, la primera prueba consistirá de una carrera a nado limpio! Tenemos como representante de nuestro campamento a la tres veces campeona nacional de 50 metros estilo libre Kwon Yuri. — anunció Yoochun con escepticismo, siendo seguido por el bullicio que emitía el resto de integrantes de nuestro campamento.

— ¿Qué carajos? — miré atónita a Jessica después de escuchar aquella elogiosa presentación, a la vez que ella -de la impresión- dejaba caer su mandíbula contra el suelo.

— ¿Yuri era famosa y nadie me lo dijo? — chilló alzando sus brazos, con sus ojos centelleantes, empujando a la gente para poder tener mejor vista de su amada y comenzando con un espectáculo que solo ella podía dar.

— Se nota que no tomas nada más que revistas de moda para leer. — soltó Seohyun y aplaudió con entusiasmo a la competidora, pues ella sí parecía conocer desde antes su estatus en el mundo del deporte nacional.

— De los límites de la isla tenemos a Sehun, quien es conocido por ser quien más ha recorrido las aguas del lugar. — mencionó el guardia continuando con el discurso, sin lograr ser escuchado por todos.

Los gritos eufóricos iban en apoyo a ambos lados, sin embargo, se notaba con creces como Yuri superaba en fama a Sehun.

La bengala fue lanzada y ambos saltaron al agua. El chapoteo comenzó teniendo por cabecilla a la morena quien recorría ferviente los metros de longitud, siendo seguida de bastante cerca por el chico. La ida era sencilla pues ambos nadaban a favor de la dirección del río, sin embargo, el regreso parecía ser sorprendentemente difícil. Yuri batallaba, se veía como controlaba su respiración para no ceder terreno debido al cansancio por la constante lucha contra corriente pero Sehun parecía tomarlo con facilidad pues se hundió y nadó por debajo reapareciendo a varios metros más cerca de la meta.

— ¡Vamos mi amor no dejes que ese vago payaso te gane! ¡Recuerda que eres campeona nacional!— gritaba Jessica con desespero, marcando énfasis en el título de Yuri. — ¡¿Acaso vas a dejar que ese tipo te avergüence así?! — exclamó haciendo que su voz chillona se escuchara por sobre todo el bullicio.

— Yo creo que la vergüenza de que pierda será más para ella que para la pobre Yuri. — susurré cerca del oído de Seo, quién al oírme contuvo la risa y continuó observando cómo la rubia daba ese apoyo particular el cual sonaba más a órdenes.

Mientras la competencia se llevaba a cabo, nuestras miradas se encontraban por coincidencia cada vez que mi vista buscaba el lado norte de la explanada. El centelleante fulgor brillaba con hambre en su iris, podía ver con claridad como ella sentía la necesidad de algo, la emoción tal vez.

Y aquello me hizo acelerar el pulso.

Una extraña sensación, un calor incomprensibles, una incertidumbre que me empujaba la boca del estómago causándome un nudo. Haciéndome tragar saliva nerviosamente cada que nuestro contacto visual sucedía. No sabía lo que sucedía pero tenía más que claro que nuestra conversación había sido saboteada por Kai, que mi odio no había podido salir, que aunque no era yo la que competía para ganar aguas adentro, era yo la que estaba ahogándome ahí en tierra firme.

Me he apuntado al partido de esta tarde, creo que jugaremos Tao, Sehun y Kyungsoo y yo, ¿Vas a vernos? — me sorprendió el moreno, por la espalda, haciendo que mi mirada se disipara del encanto de Taeyeon y se enfocara por unos segundos en él.

¿Pretendes que vaya luego de lo que pasó hoy por la mañana? — cuestioné con sarcasmo.

Pero Kai no lo notó y me sonrió, intentando conseguir un "Sí" por respuesta con esa patética expresión.

Kai… Te has equivocado. — le reproché. — No necesito un guardaespaldas. Quiero y sé cuidarme sola. No puedes estar evitando que me acerque a ella, debo solucionar mis problemas. — afirmé ante su mirada atónita.

Yo no pretendía molestarte… — replicó con ese tono lastimoso que ocupaba muy a menudo.

Lo miré, dándole a entender que iba enserio. Mi mirada estaba dura, mi ceño fruncido y mis ánimos, excavaban muy profundo en el suelo.

Lo sé, pero lo hiciste. Necesito mi espacio. — le indiqué.

A él la idea pareció no gustarle, elevó uno de sus brazos y se rasco la cabeza, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Okey, pero ten cuidado. — dijo con resignación. Con ese tono de secreto, ese que me estaba envenenando la sangre.

¿Cuidado con qué? — debatí al instante, queriendo respuestas.

Ya sabes, con ella. — agregó el rápidamente. Adoptando esa postura a la defensiva a la que siempre recurría cuando trataba de Taeyeon y su familia.

Sé más específico. — reclamé, acercándome más a su anatomía.

Kai me miro y supo que estaba molesta. Cosa que debía haber reconocido desde el principio de la conversación, pero era un niño, no podía pedirle más.

Solo ten cuidado. — soltó sin ganas y se volteó hacia la competencia, mirando hacia un punto muerto. Intentando cambiar la dirección de nuestra conversación.

Yo mordí mi labio con fuerza y perdí los estribos. En los últimos días aquello me pasaba a menudo. Necesitaba terapia de manejo de ira con urgencia.

Mierda, sí que odio cuando haces eso. — escupí, obteniendo de él una mirada de sorpresa.

Lo dejé hablando solo y me largué enojada. No miré si él me seguía o si intentaba detenerme, tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Estaba cansada de todo y lo único que anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas eran respuestas.

La multitud estaba en el río, mientras que en las instalaciones del lugar rondaban un par de personas que no querían participar. Pero fuera de eso se veía más que desierto. Busqué mi cabaña y me metí ahí, me quité las zapatillas y me desplomé sobre la cama, mi vista estaba petrificada contra el techo de madera, observaba sus diseños pero realmente no pensaba en nada concreto, solo divagaba entre las miles de incógnitas que ocupaban mi cabeza.

Un chirrido me alertó, proveniente de la puerta. Miré y ahí estaba nuevamente ella, metiendo dentro de la cabaña ese electrificante campo magnético que siempre le rodeaba.

Entonces jugaste conmigo. — abrí la conversación, con palabras serenas, dejando que mi sosiego fuese el primero en entrar al campo de batalla.

No. Sabes que no fue así. — contestó rápidamente, dando suaves pasos hacia mi cama. — Debí marcharme. — masculló con desazón, comenzando con la fiesta de interrogantes.

Suspiré agotada, fatigada de tanta incógnita, me senté en el colchón y la invité a ella, le señalé que se sentara junto a mi.

Necesito que me digas las cosas como son. — le rogué, aferrándome a la poca cordura que me quedaba. — No voy a entender nada si no te dignas a explicarme. — rectifiqué una vez que ella se sentó en el extremo adverso de la cama, a los pies, dejando una amplia brecha entre ambas.

Espacio que sentí aún más grande y que internamente sospechaba que se volvería un cañón aún más inmenso que el del colorado en las Vegas.

Taeyeon miró hacia un costado, como intentando buscar palabras, analizando sus opciones y debatiéndose entre hablarme con la verdad o lanzar una nueva bomba que acabaría explotándonos y destruyendo todo.

Tuve que irme. — comenzó, teniendo la voz vibrante y los ojos clavados en la tela de sus jeans. — No tengo las palabras, no existen y si existieran, tú no me creerías. — declaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Hay cosas que se deben callar, por el bien de todos. No te estoy mintiendo, pero solo puedo decirte que debía irme. — exhaló, levantando por fin su mirada instalándola sobre la mía.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, abandonando la esperanza, arrugándola como un folio utilizado y tirado al basurero de un dibujante. Suspiré y me masajeé la sien con el índice, intentando calmar mi angustia.

Así no funciona. — discutí mientras sostenía su mirada. — Eso no me sirve, no es suficiente Taeyeon. — insistí recargando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

Me tome unos segundos antes de continuar, busqué en mi cabeza todas las escenas de lo sucedido y armé una película, reviviendo así las sensaciones pasadas, emociones vividas y volví a abrir heridas que trataban de cicatrizar.

Me follaste hasta cansarte, te levantaste y te largaste. — le recriminé intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con rebasar mis parpados. — ¿Sabes lo que sucedió luego? — espeté, dejando la pregunta en el aire por un instante. —Si no hubiese sido por Siwon… yo no estaría aquí. — mencioné con pesar, dándome cuenta de lo grabe que había sido todo.

Ella se alertó apenas de mi boca salió ese nombre, frunció el ceño en una reacción mecánica, sus manos hicieron presión en el puño que habían formado, haciendo que sus nudillos tuvieran un realce.

Te estas equivocando con ese tipo. — ladró al instante, esculpiendo cada palabra con un odio colosal.

Continúe con mi buen juicio por delante, tanteando el terreno y buscando que ella comprendiera mi punto.

Sé que tienen sus diferencias, algo me contó sobre las tierras y sus disputas de poder. Pero me salvó la vida, eso es real. Es real Taeyeon, él estuvo ahí y tú no. — puntualicé, cruzando mis brazos por sobre mi pecho.

Ella chasqueó la lengua e infantilmente buscó atacar, corrigiéndome con descaro.

No fue mi culpa que salieras a buscarme, no te lo pedí. — explicó, aún con el semblante consternado.

Mi paciencia iba consumiéndose a cada palabra y mis ganas de continuar en esa toxica "relación" se marchitaban, empobreciendo mis sentimientos por Taeyeon.

Pero lo hice, eso hace la gente cuando alguien le importa. Le persigue y se asegura que este bien. — refuté dejando en esa frase todo el razonamiento que yo poseía.

¿Así como hizo el idiota de Kai hoy cuando corrías? — señaló ella a la vez que en sus labios se dibujaba una tenue y falsa sonrisa.

La miré desconcertada, asombrada por su acierto o por el hecho de que de alguna forma o manera sobrenatural ella había escuchado mi conversación con él. Era eso o Taeyeon tenía la capacidad de leerme mejor de lo que yo creía.

Exactamente. — mentí. Pues sabía que lo de Kai me había molestado. Pero ya daba igual, no conseguiría mi objetivo jugando limpio, menos con ella de rival. — Kai se preocupó por mi, hizo lo posible para cambiar mi opinión de él. — rebatí con convicción, procurando que a ella se le quedara grabada mi seguridad.

Entonces se te olvidó todo lo de esa noche cuando te acosó en el lago. — expuso cruzando sus piernas, tomando una posición más relajada. Dejándome ver que tenía material para arrasar conmigo.

Negé con la cabeza y usé su movimiento. Elevé las comisuras de mis labios y le sonreí con desfachatez.

No, no se me olvidó. Pero se disculpó y lo perdoné. Se ganó mi cariño, estuvo ahí, me salvó más de una ocasión y me apoyó cuando lo necesité. — recalqué con audacia, con certeza de que mi lenguaje bastaría para hacerle ver su falta.

La rubia se molestó, dejó salir un pesado suspiro y coronó la situación con su peculiar socarronería.

Entonces lo tuyo es tener buen corazón. — declaró hastiada.

El que tú parece que perdiste. — contesté con fastidio.

Deberían evangelizarte Sthepanie. — reprochó. Sin cuidado, soltando palabras al azar.

Y tú podrías dejar de comportarte como una imbécil. — le solté poniéndome de pie y plantándome frente a ella. — O soltarme de una vez todo eso que te has mordido. — sentencié, dándole la última chance de recapacitar. — Es… la verdad… o simplemente te olvidas de mí. — advertí con firmeza en la voz y convicción en la mirada.

Ya me había sobrepasado la situación. No estaba para esos dramas. Se suponía que el objetivo de aquel Campamento era distraerme del problema en casa con mis padres. Sim embargo, no había hecho más que llenarme de altercados, de interrogantes, de malas vibras y no podía más. Estaba cansada. Cerré los ojos, sentí su temor, o tal vez el mío. Sabía que dolería, pero no encontraba otra solución.

Necesitaba respuestas.

No es una mentira la que te estoy diciendo. — reconoció ella, buscando mi mirada. Intentando convencerme a través de ese encanto que me hipnotizaba.

Omitir también entra en la ecuación. Necesito respuestas. — alegué, posando mis manos en mis caderas.

Taeyeon se levantó, sus cabellos cayeron con gracia sobre sus hombros, moviéndose junto a ella. Me miró por un instante, como si dentro de sí misma hubiese una cadena que no le permitía dejarme entrar, conocerla sinceramente.

Debía irme. — se lamentó, dejándome ver una voz opuesta al tono usado con anterioridad.

Podía percibir su aflicción, el agobio que guardaba en su mirada y la amargura de sus palabras, pero era algo que no toleraría más. Yo también sufría y merecía respeto.

¿Serán tus últimas palabras? — supliqué, con lo que me quedaba de esperanza.

No tengo otras. — explicó, con un hilo de voz.

Okey Taeyeon. — respondí, me calcé las zapatillas y caminé hacia la salida de la cabaña.

Ella no me siguió, se quedó estática en el lugar.

Lo siento. — murmuró justo en el momento en el que mi mano toco el cromo de la manilla que adornaba la puerta de madera.

Yo me quedé ahí, sintiendo el frío del metal, lo acaricié y sentí la forma de este. Dudé si debía salir, pero apreté la manila y abrí la puerta.

No más que yo. — le respondí y salí de la cabaña dejándola a ella dentro.

Sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba. Caminé hasta las duchas las cuales estaban apartadas de todo a un costado de la fachada, junto a una piscina artificial. Escapé del ruido, de la gente y de mis pensamientos, hui a un rincón donde pretendía no ser encontrada. Abrí las rejas que delimitaban el lugar y me interne en el, sentándome justo en el borde, sin llegar a tocar el agua. Miré su tonalidad, era clara, cristalina y brillaba por esos tonos azules de la pintura que vivía en el fondo. Respiré ese particular aroma plástico que tenía el lugar y me transporté a estados unidos, a esos días en donde salíamos con papá y mamá. Días de verano, días felices. Me estaba sintiendo fatal con todo el tema de Taeyeon, no la entendía ni ella quería que lo hiciera, pero eso había llegado a su fin. Si ella me quería en su vida, debería hablarme con la verdad, de lo contrario no obtendría más que silencio e indiferencia de mi parte.


End file.
